


Mothership Amari

by BubbyWritesStuff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Birb moms, Cravings, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food, Lots of Food, Pharmercy baby, Pregnancy, Seriously it's mostly about food, They are both big dorks, weird food mix to be exact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbyWritesStuff/pseuds/BubbyWritesStuff
Summary: A collection of stories about the wacky pregnancy of our two favorite birbmoms !
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Saying that Angela Ziegler couldn’t cook was an understatement. The good doctor hadn’t spend years in college to be a gourmet chef for sure, but this was another level. And Fareeha knew it all too well. In fact, everyone at Overwatch knew. But no one dared to tell her anything, mostly because the Swiss woman was terrifying when angry. Everyone had in mind the time when Angela had tried to bake a cake for Lena’s birthday. Eating a brick would have probably been easier, but they were lucky no one lost a tooth in it.

So when her dear wife had told Fareeha she wanted to take care of her diet during her pregnancy, it took her all her might to not run away in fear. Sure she had a high tendency to eat junk food, but it was mostly because she didn’t have time to cook.

Anyway, those were good memories now… And now here she was, laying in bed with her hand on her stomach as usual. Ever since they found out she was pregnant, Fareeha always ended up in that position, gently stroking her now showing baby bump, as if to check everything was alright in there. 

It was peaceful, yet she would have to get up soon. Angela was already in the kitchen cooking god knows what for their lunch break. Luckily the blonde didn’t say anything about breakfast, so technically Fareeha was still allowed to get her fruits loops. It was probably better not to ask anyway.

“Are you coming, liebling?” 

Fareeha grumbled and ran her hand through her dark locks before slowly sitting up in bed. 

“In a minute yeah!” 

She yawned loudly and stretched up, her bones cracking as she did. Then she got up and left the room. She grabbed a loose hoodie in the closet on the way, put it on, then joined Angela in the kitchen. 

Swaying to the music on the radio, her wife was busy filling their lunch boxes with food, and Fareeha felt lucky enough not to see what it was. Morning sicknesses had been killing her lately. So she just sat at the table and tried to enjoy her breakfast as much as possible. Angela was humming to herself cheerfully, way too cheerfully for Fareeha’s tastes. Not that she didn’t like it, quite the contrary, but she knew Angela was up to no good. 

“It smells delicious! Can’t wait for lunch!” 

The blonde smiled brightly and hugged her wife from behind, her arms locked around Fareeha’s neck. 

“How did you sleep babe?”

Fareeha took a spoonful of cereals then kissed Angela’s cheek. She leaned into her gentle embrace and closed her eyes, just to enjoy the moment a bit more. There she could smell Angela’s sweet perfume, feel the warmth of her body. She felt at home and it was perfect. 

“Like a stone...” She said after a minute with a content hum. “And maybe I dreamt about you...”

She heard Angela giggle and kissed her cheek again. Fareeha was a 100% sure her wife was blushing by now, as always when things were getting a little flirty. And Fareeha did that a lot. Just a few teasing words to make the blonde blush and fluster. 

“Y-you did?” Angela asked, hiding her face in the crook of Fareeha’s neck. Her skin was very soft here and the blonde loved it.

“Mhmm... Back when we were on that island for our honeymoon, do you remember?”

“How could I ever forget? It was literally Pharah-dise...OOPS!”

“Oh? What was that babe?” Fareeha teased, pulling the blonde onto her lap gently. Too busy hiding her now crimson face with her hands, Angela let her and snuggled against her wife’s chest. 

“Nooottthiinnng! We’re going to be late for work!” 

With a smug grin, Fareeha passed her arms around Angela’s waist, holding her closer. She nuzzled her hair, then said:

“Pharah-dise huh? I like the sound of that...And here i thought you didn’t like my puns.”

“They are terrible...” Angela whined in a playful way, instinctively putting her hand on her wife’s baby bump.

“Oh? Are they now habi? I’d say that this one was quite heavenly.” Fareeha let her hands roam down to Angela’s sides and started tickling her, knowing that it was one of her weak spots. 

“Noooo!! Stooop!!!”

“She dreams of Pharah-Pharah-Pharadise! Ohhohhooohooh!”

“Ohhh babe stop!!! Please!”

After a moment she stopped and drew Angela’s face to her to kiss her soft lips. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Angela laid her hand on her wife’s tummy again, looking at it with a small smile.

Fareeha smirked: “Worried about our kid getting my amazing sense of humor?”

“With a mother like you it will be nearly impossible for our cute little nugget to not follow in your footsteps.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Fareeha giggled and kissed Angela’s head, not wanting to let go of her yet. Sadly, the blonde had decided otherwise and pecked her lover’s lips before getting up.

“Now go get dressed, we’re gonna be late.”

“Yes ma’am!”

\-------------------------------------------------

With a grunt, Fareeha reached over pick up her bag. Plopped down on the gym bench, she settled in to have her lunch while her recruit class was on break. Rummaging around she pulled out the lovingly wrapped lunch pack – so lovingly in fact that she had barely had time to unwrap it before her phone rang.

“Yes, habi? Lunch?” Fareeha peered down at the soggy treat in her lap. Allegedly it was cheese sandwiches, yet somehow the crusts were burnt to a crisp while the cheese was just sort of... sweating. To make the meal healthier, Angela had thrown in some fruit as well, but had also distractedly packed everything together. Mushy from the now-evaporated heat of the sandwiches, the fruit had mixed with the main dish in an... interesting compote.

“Yeah I'm eating it now,” Fareeha said cheerfully as she dumped the blob into the trash can next to her. “Oh yeah, it'sh really good!” she gushed through a mouthful of chili cheese fries that had conveniently appeared in her hand in a bright blue flash.

“Don't worry, I'm staying plenty hydrated,” the deceitful rocket angel professed after a big sip from a strawberry milkshake that had likewise materialized. “No, I'm not overexerting myself, honey. I'm just yelling at a bunch of kids...” She set down her milkshake and put her hand on the gentle curve of her stomach. “Everything is fine. The little one loves the apples you packed for me.”

Fareeha held up a finger to her lips to shush Tracer, who was leaning in to refute her lie. Unable to stop herself, the Brit quickly rewinded, leaving Fareeha to finish her conversation in peace.

“Yes I appreciate it very much too. You spoil me, habi.” Fareeha shoveled another handful of fries into her mouth before washing them down with milkshake. She had had an irresistible craving for strawberries and something spicy since this morning – specifically at the same time. Only basic human decency prevented her from just blending it all together into a “delicious” stew.

“Oh... lunch together tomorrow? Y-yeah sure...” Fareeha glanced over at the trashcan. “Right... I'll see you when I get home. Love you too.”

As soon as Fareeha hung up, Lena was next to her on the bench again: “Don't you 'shush' me! Do you have any idea what I go through for you? Just the other day the Greaseria named me 'customer of the year'. I got a hat!”

To underline her point, Lena slapped a brightly colored baseball cap on her head, proudly declaring that she was a “Greaseria VIP”.

“You're going to let a pregnant woman starve?” Fareeha winked with mock outrage. She glanced down on her greasy feast, slightly worried: “Just, uh... don't tell Angela, okay?”

Lena stole a couple fries and nodded: “As long as you don't tell Emily. She'd have a right fit if she knew I was going to Greaseria and Burger Empress every day!”

Fareeha paused to savor the strawberry and chili mixing in her mouth as she chewed, pretending to consider Lena's offer. “Deal. But tomorrow you're getting me cheesecake.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“Alright recruits, lunch break!”

The second she said that, Fareeha heard relieved sighs behind her back. Since she was pregnant, Winston and Jack had assigned her to the training of Overwatch’s future agents. At first, she had protested, saying she could still go on missions for a bit. But after a few days, she realized it was quite satisfying to see youngsters make progress due to her advice. 

It also reminded her of her own training days back when she was in the Egyptian military. Sure it was rough, but it was necessary to later help people in need, which had always been her goal since she enlisted.

Fareeha walked down the hallway leading to the lunch room, her stomach grumbling loudly. Usually she ate her lunch by herself by the training field, but Angela had insisted they’d have lunch together today. How could she say no to her beloved wife? Especially not right now when Angela was literally radiating happiness.

Fareeha had thought of many ways to tell her wife that her food was... special, to say the least. But she didn't want to hurt her feelings. She sighed and kept walking, her hands in the pockets of her sweat pants.

Most of the other agents had to be gathered in the kitchen, because laughter could be heard from where she was. Maybe she could steal a few things from Lena’s or Reinhardt’s plate without Angela noticing, to at least have a small taste of something edible. Yet Fareeha smiled when she saw the others, already chatting and eating together. Lena sat up straight and waved at her.

“Heya captain! Come join us!” 

Fareeha chuckled and took the seat facing Brigitte, who asked:

“Angela is not here yet?”

“She’ll be here soon. I sent her a text after leaving the field.”

Just after putting her phone back in her pocket, she heard familiar footsteps getting closer.

“Speak of the devil...”

Humming to herself, Angela walked in the room, carrying two lunchboxes with her. “Hey guys!” 

She smiled cheerfully and went directly to the microwave, set the correct time then sat down next to Fareeha.

“How was your morning habi?” Fareeha asked, holding her wife’s hand gently. It always amazed her how their hands sizes were so different yet fit so perfectly together. And also how such gifted hands were totally unable to cook something as simple as raviolis. 

From across the table, Lena grinned as she caught Fareeha staring at Angela’s hands and nudged Brigitte’s ribs, leaning forward so she could whisper:

“See that? Big gay activity over there. Angie hasn’t been here for a minute, and they’re already all over each other.”

The redhead snorted as she ate and nodded. 

“I heard that, Oxton!”

Fareeha bent over the table and ruffled Lena’s hair, just to annoy her. 

“Don’t be jealous! Maybe you should marry Emily so you can get a taste of that big gay energy too.”

“Hey! Reeha no! Not the hair!” Lena blinked away from Fareeha and tried to put her hair back into its original style. A pout appeared on her face as she saw the awful mess on top of her head. 

A beeping sound came from the microwave and Angela immediately stood up. The grin on Fareeha’s face quickly morphed into a worried pout, and Lena winked at her as she sat back at the table. 

“Hehe karma is a bitch...”

“Tssss... Please don’t mention it.” Fareeha mumbled, rubbing her face with her hands. Even if she was hungry, she’d gladly skip lunch if she could. Anyway, she still had to eat, for the baby, and also not hurt Angela’s feelings, so she tried to brace herself. But it was hard, especially since Brigitte was devouring a cheesy pizza right in front of her face. Her daydreaming was cut off by the sound of boxes hitting the table.

“Eat up liebling, you’re going to love it.” Angela smiled joyfully and kissed her wife’s cheek. 

“For sure hehe. Thanks babe.” 

Fareeha gulped and took off the lid of her lunch box. A nasty smell came to her nostrils, making her freeze in place. She hesitantly grabbed her fork and poked whatever was in the box. There was, what she recognized as maybe beans? And with some kind of a mushy orange mixture. 

“W-what is it today habi?”

“Oh? It’s a recipe I've found online. It’s huh... sort of a curry with, coral lentils, coconut milk, onions and a little bit of pepper. Doesn’t it smells delicious?”

“Y-yeah definitely, ahah...”

Around the table everyone had stopped eating. Lena put her hand in front of her nose as discreetly as she could and Brigitte just froze, half chewed pizza still in her mouth, a string of cheese hanging from her lips. She looked over at Reinhardt who was trying his best to smile and nodded to Angela who explained the recipe’s process. The blonde didn’t seemed bothered by the smell, which wasn’t a surprise knowing she was probably used to way worse. Still, after a minute the doctor took a spoonful of food and held it to her mouth. 

Fareeha did the same, as slowly as she could, to see if Angela would notice how disgusting it was first. Her wife chewed her food and her smile slowly faded. For a split second, she just sat there with her food in her mouth, her eyes wide opened. Then she kept eating, keeping up with the happy facade, but everyone had definitely noticed the change.

“A-are you ok Angie?” 

Fareeha gently rubbed her back, leaning closer to her. The blonde didn’t say a word and nodded quickly. “It’s really g-good, you should eat it before it gets cold.”

“Alright.”

She grabbed her fork and reluctantly ate her food. And it was as disgusting as it smelled. Some parts were weirdly crunchy, the lentils were still raw and Fareeha took a long sip of water to gulp it all down. The taste was... She couldn’t even find a proper way to define it. First it was way too salty, the onions were almost burnt, and the pepper...God knows she was used to spicy food, but this was another level, because her tastes buds were literally on fire. After drinking again, she could still feel the aftertaste on her tongue. The taste of something very greasy, like freshly made donuts. Sadly for her, it wasn’t donuts. Fareeha glanced at her wife and saw her red cheeks, and the small tears in her eyes.

“Hum...Honey? T-that food you-Oh!”

Suddenly, Angela let her fork fall on the table and quickly ran to the fridge to get some milk. She poured it in a glass and drank it. Lena couldn’t help but burst into laughter, soon joined by Brigitte who almost choked on her food.

Fareeha stood up as well and poured another glass of milk for her wife then handed it to her.

“There you go habi. Seems like you put a little bit too much pepper in this... Among other things...” She chuckled, trying hard not to laugh as well. 

The blonde sighed and leaned against her a bit as she calmed down. She coughed and panted a bit, but listened to Fareeha steady heartbeat to relax. This always seemed to put her at ease, especially when her wife was rubbing her back with the tip of her fingers, just as she did right now. Yet she had to tell her the truth, so she took a deep breath, hoping she would find the right words.

“Habi, that food you cooked, all of it…It’s not that good...”

Angela sighed again and looked up at her with a frown. “Why haven’t you told me?”

“I could have. But your enthusiasm was really adorable to witness. And you were so happy to do it.”

Angela rolled her eyes and set her glass aside, her cheeks still slightly pink. “Fareeha, listen, you and the baby need to be healthy, you know that...So if my food is disgusting, you should have told me...Have you drank your water at least?”

“Of course I did. But-”

Angela put a finger to Fareeha’s lips, a small smile on her face. 

“You should have told me. I’m not a kid, I can handle it. We could have worked on this together.”

“Yeah...Maybe we could cook together from now on?”

“But...What if you cut yourself, or get burned...Plus you just said my food is disgusting.”

Fareeha rolled her eyes and chuckled, holding the blonde’s hands.

“I’m not made of glass, I can still do that much habi.” She smiled and kissed her knuckles a few times. Angela then pulled her into a tight hug and mumbled:

“I know...”

Fareeha huffed, surprised by her wife’s hug, but reciprocated after a few seconds. Suddenly she felt guilty about lying and held the blonde closer to her body, as much as she could with her baby bump. 

“Sorry for not telling you anything..”

“Don’t do that again...And I’ll stay away from the kitchen.”

“Deal.” Fareeha chuckled. “But you can stay in the kitchen if you follow my instructions. Apparently I'm quite good at that.”

She smiled, hearing Angela chuckle against her neck. Yet huffed when the blonde poked her ribs playfully. The couple then heard a familiar blinking sound and turned their heads toward a grinning Lena. 

“Oi lovebirds! Got some snacks for you!” she said, proudly holding two bags full of McDonald’s. Fareeha’s tummy grumbled when the smell of burgers reached her nostrils. At this point she literally sprinted back to the table, much to Angela’s dismay.

“No! Fareeha-! oh...”

“Thanks Lena!” Fareeha unwrapped her burger and ate it happily, the smile never leaving her face. “Ohh you didn’t forget to get extra pickles!”

“Heh, more like the people there know the usual order.” Lena chuckled, pushing her goggles up on her head then sat back down with Brigitte. Angela reluctantly sat back as well, then neatly unwrapped her own burger, before bringing it to her lips. This was against all her rules, but on the other hand it smelled so good. She hadn't had fast food in ages, so this was way too tempting. 

Fareeha giggled and looked at her struggling: “Have a bite habi, it can’t hurt.”

“Maybe not now, but in the long run it could clog your arteries.”

“With one burger? Come on, you’re dying to eat it.”

“Hhhhmmmmm...”

Angela’s stomach grumbled loudly from the lack of food, which only made Fareeha giggle more.

“See? Your tum-tum agrees.” Fareeha pressed her lips covered with sauce on her wife’s cheek then took a long sip of Sprite. 

“I...I...It.” She groaned and took a big bite of the burger, chewing it happily, but trying to conceal it. Lena cheered, looking at them with a big smile. 

“Yeah! That’s the spirit luv!”

“So, how is it habi?”

Angela didn’t answer, too busy trying to hide the fact that she loved the fries too much. 

“I think she likes it.” Brigitte giggled as she threw away the rest of the food in her lunchbox before washing it carefully.

Fareeha nodded, wrapping her arm around Angela’s shoulder and gently pulled her against her. The blonde let her, way too happy to lean against her strong shoulder. Soon enough, a content smile appeared on her face, and when she was done with her chocolate sundae she sighed in content.

“You can’t deny it was our best lunch in a while, can you habi?” Fareeha knew that the blonde would never admit it, but enjoyed teasing her anyway.

“Oh shush you...You still have to make it up to me somehow...” Angela grumbled, feeling sleepy all of a sudden. She leaned more against Fareeha and closed her eyes, soon falling asleep in her wife’s arms. 

“That’s what happens when this stubborn woman over here has a full stomach.”

“Maybe you should carry her some place less noisy?” Lena asked, pouring coffee into her favorite mug.

“Back to the med-bay I guess.” Fareeha gently picked up Angela, the bridal way, making sure her head was resting against her chest. Instinctively, Angela held onto her wife’s shirt and mumbled something in her sleep. 

“See you later guys, and thanks for the burgers Lena.”

“Any day pal! Go take care of the wife!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at their house later that day, Angela was laying on the couch, all wrapped up in a fluffy plaid. 

“There you go habi.” Fareeha handed her a big mug of hot chocolate, with whipped cream and little marshmallows on top. The blonde took the mug carefully and brought it to her lips and let out a delighted sigh. 

“I put some cinnamon in it, just as you like it.”

“Thank you babe, you’re the best.”

“Only the best for you.” Fareeha winked at her wife, and sat down at the other end of the couch. Like every time as she did that, Angela’s heart skipped a beat and she blushed a little.

“Ohh shush...”

“Oh come on, you love it. Don’t you babe?”

Fareeha took her own mug and took a sip of hot chocolate, ending up with cream on her upper lip. This didn’t remain unnoticed by Angela who leaned forward and captured her wife’s lips, gently stroking her cheek as she did. Fareeha kissed back and laid her hand on Angela’s. 

The blonde reluctantly pulled away and laid back on the couch, enjoying the sight of Fareeha who just sat there, slowly coming out of her daze.

“Cutie.”

After a few seconds, Fareeha opened her eyes and put the mug aside. She bit her lip then got a hold of Angela’s foot, gently placing it in her lap. After taking off her colorful sock, she started massaging it carefully, earning a contented groan from her beloved doctor.

“Now, about what we discussed earlier. I called my mom while you were taking a shower, and she’s going to send me her recipes. Falafel for example...”

“Hmm those are fantastic….”

“Are you talking about my mom’s falafels or my massage?”

“B-both...”

Angela’s cheeks turned a bright shade of red and she took a long sip of chocolate to hide it from her grinning wife.

“Interesting...”

“I deserve it though. You did say that my food was disgusting. All of it.”

“I did. But that doesn’t mean I can’t take care of my dear wife once in a while right? Especially when she does everything.”

“You need to rest. You’re carrying our beautiful kid after all.”

“Indeed, but our beautiful kid will need us both. So, mommy Angela needs to rest too.”

“Awww.. You’re making it hard for me to resist, liebling. Even more when you’re all cute like that.” 

Fareeha took a mental note of doing this more often. They stayed quiet for a long while, just enjoying each other's company – and in Angela’s case, her wife’s warm hands. Strong and precise, and so, so warm. It was truly delightful and the blonde enjoyed every second of it while drinking her chocolate. After a while, Angela yawned and put her mug aside on the coffee table. 

“Tired, habi?” 

The blonde nodded and wrapped herself in the plaid again, before curling up on the couch: “I need my big spoon.” 

With that said, Fareeha was all too happy to lay next to her wife and hold her close to her strong body. 

“How can you be so warm, babe?”

Fareeha shrugged, gently kissing the back of Angela’s neck. “Maybe it’s a pregnancy thing, or my undying love for you.”

“Maybe a bit of both?”Angela giggled, holding her wife’s hands in hers. 

“And then you’ll say I'm the cutie.”

Fareeha squeezed the blonde’s hands gently, nuzzling her hair. She smiled more then heard her yawn again.

“Not my fault.”

“Oh yeah? Maybe I should carry mommy Angela to bed then? The couch is not good enough for her.”

“Please do. I heard she loves being carried around by her strong wi-Hey!”

Angela didn’t have the time to finish her sentence before she was already being picked up by Fareeha, who carried her bridal style. The blonde got comfy in the soldier’s strong arms, laying her head against her chest to listen to her heart.

“What happened to me having to rest, huh habi?”

“I... I guess I'll let it slide this time,” Angela blushed, hiding in her blanket.

“Hehe, you’re adorable honey.”

Once they arrived in their bedroom, Fareeha gently laid Angela on the bed and kissed her lips softly. She felt Angela’s hands resting on her cheeks and leaned into the touch as they kissed. When they parted, Fareeha laid her forehead against the blonde’s and looked into her blue eyes. 

“I love you,” she whispered, feeling Angela’s breath against her skin. 

“I love you too, liebling.” Angela stroked Fareeha’s cheek just below her tattoo, smiling happily before she yawned again. Fareeha giggled and pecked her lips, before laying in bed with her wife, who carefully put her head on her chest once again. She pulled the covers over them and snuggled there with a contented smile. 

“Oh... we don’t have anything for lunch tomorrow..” Angela mumbled, already half asleep because someone was busy running her fingers through her blonde locks. 

“Shhh... sleep for now, we’ll see about that tomorrow...” Fareeha yawned and closed her eyes. “And if not we can always ask Lena to bring us burgers again...”

Maybe a minute after that she heard a soft snore, and giggled as she felt Angela’s hand on her baby bump. 

“I’ll take that as a yes...” she thought before falling asleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

“Please, sit down... I'll make you some tea...” Fareeha yawned as she padded into the kitchen. She idly scratched the looming underside of her big belly, suddenly very aware of how exposed it was in the too-small shirt. It was not how she wanted to greet a guest, but as usual her mother had just let herself in.

“Uhm... Angie's not here and usually she, uh, handles this stuff, but I'll find it...” Not only was Angela responsible for buying the groceries, she was almost always the one who used them as well, so Fareeha had no idea where anything was.

“Nonsense, habibti.” Ana undeniably had a nose for tea and had not only already located it but even put the kettle on. “You go put your feet up and I'll bring you the tea once it's done.”

Fareeha crossed her arms in protest, muscles bulging impressively even with this simple gesture. “It seems like that's all I ever do these days,” she huffed in exasperation. “Angie treats me like a porcelain doll who can barely leave the bed unsupervised. Apparently eeeverything is 'too dangerous', so suddenly she's doing everything around the house.”

“It's because she cares about you,” Ana said warmly, gesturing for Fareeha to sit before bringing over the freshly brewed tea. “You should enjoy it while you can. When I was pregnant with you, I was always running around, never a moment to rest.”

“That sounds pretty good to me...” Fareeha opined impatiently and took a sip. Usually she found her mother's tea too sweet, but this time it was perfect. She sighed and looked down on her midsection: “What was I thinking...”

"This is something you can never fully prepare for," Ana smiled inscrutably as she observed her daughter over the rim of her tea cup. "But don't see it as a burden; think of it as a challenge."

Fareeha bit her lip. Her mother knew she was never one to back down from a challenge and she did not appreciate the manipulation attempt: “That's easy for you to say, you're not the one sitting on your ass all day, going stir crazy.” Her voice was less defiant than she intended – just because she recognized it didn't mean said manipulation wasn't working, after all.

"You keep yourself busy with the recruits, don't you?"

"Yeah..." Fareeha took a big sip rather than say anything more. She had been about to complain that she only did so a few hours per week, but as much as she enjoyed whipping those hapless kids into shape, she had to admit she was increasingly happy when she did not have to leave the house. 

Fareeha put down her cup and rubbed the side of her belly: You and Angie are making me lazy, she joked silently to her child.

Noticing her daughter's conflicted expression, Ana nodded solemnly. "You need a hobby, habibti," she said firmly and started to rummage around in her medical bag. "I suspected as much so..."

"Don't bother with any sedatives or stuff like that, if I need to knock myself out I'll send Angie out for a few of Gibraltar Fried Chicken's 'Endless Buckets'."

Ana just shook her head in confusion and tossed a box onto the table. "1000 pieces" the jigsaw puzzle boasted.

"Eh... what?"

"You used to love these as a kid," Ana insisted and pushed the box closer to her daughter.

"I want to be less bored..." Fareeha grumbled, but accepted the gift. She knew there was no use in arguing with her mother anyway. Safer to just toss it into a cupboard once Ana had left…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm hooome!" Exhausted from a long day at work, Angela still managed to affect a cheerful greeting as she came through the door. Hastily tossing aside her coat, she made her way towards the bedroom.

"I scored us some brownies!" the blonde smiled as she entered. Fareeha wasn't the kind of chocoholic she was, but Angela knew that with some thousand island dressing on top, the brownies would satisfy her wife's cravings of the week. However, her enthusiasm quickly turned to confusion.

Rolled over on her side, Fareeha was utterly absorbed in piecing together a jigsaw puzzle on the back of a large picture frame lying in front of her on the bed. While scanning the board for where to put the next piece, she idly munched on some leftover cookies, seemingly oblivious to Angela's presence.

"I... uh... noticed your mother was here?" The blonde raised her voice.

This had the desired effect. Realizing she had forgotten to clean up in the kitchen, Fareeha did not relish having to get up to do it now: "Ah, sorry... I'll go get those dishes..."

"No, no. You stay here and enjoy your, uh, puzzle," Angela smiled. "I'll only be a moment and then we can enjoy these brownies together."

Almost breathing a sigh of relief, Fareeha watched her wife leave to tidy her mess. Rubbing the side of her belly thoughtfully, she placed piece number 712 and thought to herself: Maybe this isn't so bad after all…


	3. Chapter 3

Fareeha played with her fingers nervously and sighed, looking at all the other people waiting in the room with them. Some of them were far into the pregnancy process, and others were just like her, which reassured her slightly. But not enough to stop her stomping her foot. Technically she knew how an ultrasound scan worked, but she couldn’t help but be anxious. It was only when she felt Angela’s hand on her knee that she turned her head toward her wife and stopped. 

“Would it help if I explained you how this will go?” the good doctor offered in a gentle voice, her thumb stroking the soldier’s exposed knee. It was still summer, so she could wear her sports shorts, keeping her muscular legs cool. After giving Angela’s question some thought, she nodded and laid her head against the blonde’s shoulder who put her arm around her shoulder. 

“Alright liebling, so...”

The good doctor explained everything again, providing as much reassuring details as possible so her lover would relax. At some point, Fareeha laid her hand on her lightly swollen belly and stroked it absentmindedly. That was until a nurse walked in the room and finally called their name, pulling Fareeha away from her daydreaming. She held Angela’s hand, squeezing it a bit more than usual as the nurse took them to the room where the scan would be done. 

“You can lay down here, I’ll be back in a minute,” the nurse said before leaving the room.

Fareeha nodded and laid down carefully before noticing the machine and the screen, making her gulp. Then she felt Angela’s soft lips on her forehead and smiled sheepishly.

“It’s going to be ok honey... Soon you’ll be back home with your beloved ice cream,” the blonde teased to lighten the mood, sitting next to where Fareeha was and holding her hand. “Maybe we could also get those pickles again before going home?”

With a huff, Fareeha blushed a bit and nodded before giving a soft kiss to Angela’s ring finger. It was not the check up itself that was worrying her most though, she had plenty of those before. No, what was troubling her was to know if the baby, their baby, was safe and sound. The mere idea of something being wrong with her child was making her sick. Even if she seemed more concerned about her weird cravings these days.

As the soldier she was, Fareeha took great pride in protecting others, and right now she felt so helpless. Hearing footsteps getting closer to the room, she kissed Angela’s hand again and took a deep breath. The blonde smiled and quickly kissed her lips, interlacing their fingers. 

The nurse sat on the other side of the examination bed and grabbed a little plastic bottle. Then she turned to Fareeha and smiled when she noticed her worried expression. 

“I’ll need you to move your shirt up please. It will just feel cold for a moment.” 

“O-ok...”

Fareeha glanced at the bottle then moved her tank top up to her bra, exposing her swollen belly. Her hand then found Angela’s again, and she squeezed it when the cold blue gel landed on her sensitive skin. The blonde yelped lightly and bit her lip, turning her head away to ignore her wife’s strong grip.

The nurse then started the scan, gently moving the probe over Fareeha’s tummy. After a few seconds, the grip on the blonde’s hand lessened and she looked up at the monitor with her wife. At first they couldn’t see anything, then something came up on the screen, and the brightest smile appeared on the couple’s faces. 

“Awww...” 

Angela’s blue eyes were glued to the screen as their baby appeared on it. She didn’t notice the tears rolling down her cheeks, her lower lip quivering a little. Finally, she got the chance to see their child, and her heart was literally bursting with joy. For most of her life, Angela had never considered the possibility of having a child. Her time was already so busy with her research and Overwatch.

Then everything changed when her and Fareeha met again after Overwatch got reunited. After a few years, they got married and the idea of having a kid popped in their heads one day. And now, they could finally see this little bundle of joy on the monitor. 

“A-angie look... look how tiny their hands are...” 

The blonde got back to reality thanks to her wife’s trembling voice and her heart skipped a beat when she saw their baby’s hands. 

“Mein gott...” she mumbled as more tears rolled down her cheeks. Fareeha reached out and stroked her cheek gently, her own face a sobbing mess at the moment. She snorted and blew her nose in one of the tissues the nurse handed her. 

“T-thank you..” Fareeha sniffed loudly, and stroked the sides of her baby bump since she couldn’t do it properly because of the gel. “Nice to meet you little one...”

Angela kissed her head gently and put an arm around her lover’s shoulder. “We can’t wait to meet you for real...” she said before Fareeha turned around to claim her soft lips. The brunette was so happy to see that their child was safe and sound. 

The nurse then continued with the scan and usual check up, though the couple was more busy watching their future child than listen to what she had to say. One-and-a-half hour later, the couple was sitting at the nurse’s desk, as she explained them what to expect for the upcoming months. Angela couldn’t help but ask a lot of questions and took notes of every advice the nurse gave her. The blonde was determined to care as much as possible about her wife’s and future baby’s needs. 

This made Fareeha giggle but also hoped she would still be allowed to do actual stuff in the future. Since she couldn’t go to Overwatch’s headquarters anymore for ‘safety’ reasons, her days were quite boring most of the time. Staying at home all day had proven to be way less interesting than she had thought it would be. 

“Here are the pictures of your child,” the nurse said as she placed them on the desk in front of the couple. Fareeha took them and looked through them, her smile never leaving her face: “Thank you.”

“Yes, thanks a lot. Maybe we could go show them to your mom?” After all, Ana's persistence was part of the reason they were even here in the first place...

Fareeha nodded silently, gently tracing the contour of her child's little face. The blonde placed her notebook back in her purse and got up to shake the nurse’s hand. The couple would have to come back in three months for a new check up, but for now everything was alright, which reassured Angela a lot. 

The couple left the hospital hand in hand, then went in the direction of Ana’s house. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So this is my grandchild, huh?” Ana asked with a proud smile on her face as she looked at the pictures. “Do you know if it will be a boy or a girl?”

“We chose not to know. We want it to be a surprise for the delivery day,” Angela said cheerfully as she sipped on her tea. 

“Oh you’ll have plenty of other surprises on the delivery day, trust me.” 

“Moooommm...” Fareeha grumbled, not wanting to hear that particular story again. 

“Anyway, I’m glad to see that everything is fine.” Ana winked at her daughter, who reached out for the honey flavored pastries on the coffee table: “As long as the kid doesn’t have a sweet tooth like their mothers.”

Angela blushed a little, and Fareeha snorted, rubbing her baby bump with her free hand. It wasn’t a secret that the good doctor had a drawer full of chocolate back at the med bay. Swiss chocolate of course. Even she needed a little ‘escape route’ when things where getting too much at work. 

In fact, just thinking about it made Angela’s stomach grumble. That chocolate had such a unique taste... She made a mental note of ordering more; she needed it more than ever these days. Then the good doctor was brought back to reality by her wife who patted her shoulder gently.

“Habi? Hey, habi? Should we go home? I think I need a bath,” Fareeha asked before eating the last of the pastries on the plate. She chewed it happily, crumbs and honey all over her cheeks and mouth. With a quick gesture, Ana cleaned up her daughter’s cheeks who grumbled and blushed deeply: “Moooommm!”

“What? That brings up memories...I’m glad to see some things never change,” Ana said in an affectionate way, making sure Fareeha’s cheeks and shirt where clean. “I remember when you were a kid, you and little Brigitte always ended up like this. Such a strong appetite.”

Angela smiled warmly at her pregnant wife, holding her hand in hers. “I’m sure our little nugget will love their grandmother’s cakes...”

“Nuggets...” Fareeha mumbled, but low enough that no one noticed. She wondered if those would taste good with strawberry sauce… That would need to be investigated soon. But for now, she got up carefully and hugged her mother, soon followed by Angela.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in the car, the soldier saw her favorite fast food place in the distance and turned to Angela, making the puppy eyes. 

“Baaabe? Can we do a quick stop please? I’m hungry...” 

The blonde sighed and shook her head, her attention focused on the traffic. So that was why she had seen a glimpse of light on her wife’s brown eyes back then. She thought about it for a moment then remembered she had seen an ad about a new chocolate sundae. Apparently Fareeha constant hunger was contagious because her own stomach grumbled again.

This didn’t go unnoticed by the soldier who chuckled: “Pretty please? I’ll give you the best massage ever...” she purred in the doctor’s ear. 

Angela bit her lip, feeling a shiver run down her spine at her wife’s words. “Deal!” she said and gritted her teeth, making a sharp turn for the fast-food.


	4. Chapter 4

Fareeha opened her eyes with a contented purr. Morning sickness was a thing of the past and she was free to revel in being pleasantly full after a bountiful breakfast. Angela had expected a hard time getting her to eat her veggies, but this week she had an insatiable craving for celery dipped in butter and rolled in sugar. The week before that, she could eat just about anything as long as it was sprinkled with cheeto dust.

The empty plates and bowls on the nightstand were proof that she had been a good girl and eaten her greens as the doctor ordered. And that meant, now that she was done with her nap, that it was time for what she ordered. Say what you will about this kid, but they sure had a hankering for juicy junk food. It was probably more accurate to blame Lena for being a filthy enabler throughout her pregnancy, but Fareeha liked to use her baby as an excuse for all her bad habits.

“Oh well, so Pharah so good,” Fareeha lovingly told her belly. Angela would have a fit about her teaching their child all these bad puns, but she wasn't here. In fact, Fareeha found her absence annoying. She had gotten so used to being waited on hand and foot, that not being met with her long-anticipated treat made her unreasonably grumpy.

It wasn't as if Angela had reason to hold back on her. To no one's surprise, the doctor regularly ran extensive tests on her and they all came out fine – no doubt because she had been in such amazing shape before she got pregnant. She had also proven more than able to eat enough to get all the nutrients Angela deemed necessary. If anything she got too much nutrients!

Fareeha considered calling Angela over, but now the hormones and lack of service had made her properly miffed. With a groan of effort she rolled herself out of the bed. It had been a lazy day for her and she felt even more stiff and tender than usual as she began to move.

“Ugh I deserve a back rub after all this...” She grumbled as she sat up at the edge of the bed, rubbing the top of her bosom as if to point out the culprits responsibility for her back pain. At this point it was if they refused to stop growing and for a usually fairly moderately endowed woman like herself it felt very weird. Oh well, all that food Angela was plying her with had to go somewhere.

As she waddled down the hallway, Fareeha giggled to herself, imagining the indignant tirade she was going to subject her wife to. As someone who usually found herself on the receiving end of such a rebuke it would be fun to return the favor – even if it wasn't over a very serious matter.

Showing that she still had some of her old strength left, Fareeha palm-striked the door to the kitchen open and whined theatrically: “Habiii, I'm hungryyy!”

At the kitchen table, Angela's eyes went wide as she was caught red-handed with her mouth full of food – one of the burgers destined for Fareeha in her hands.

“I thoughd 'ou weh asleeb!” the blonde exclaimed, doing her best to swallow so she could explain herself better: “It... it's not what you think! I was just, uh... Checking if it could be harmful to the baby!”

Fareeha's smug smile only grew wider. With one arm casually supporting herself on the door-frame, the other on her belly, she smirked playfully: “And yet... you already ate half of it.”

Angela bit her lip, her guilty gaze flitting between the burger and the rocket angel filling the doorway.

“N-no I didn't!” In a fit of desperation, Angela devoured the rest of the burger as if to dispose of the evidence, at a speed Fareeha would never have thought her capable of.

Reaching around her belly, Fareeha fished out her phone stuffed in the front pocket of her ill-fitting hoodie. Flipping it deftly in her hand she snapped a quick picture of her wife, her fingers stained with ketchup, cheeks flecked with sauce and empty wrapper in front of her.

“Then there's no harm in me, hypothetically, sending this to Lena... hmmmm, habi?”

“Please, I'll never hear the end of it!” Angela pleaded.

Fareeha's finger hovered over the send button: “Just admit it, habi, you love the taste of Burger Empress. Just like us mere mortals.”

With a pout on her face, Angela licked her fingers like a scolded puppy.

Slowly, deliberately, Fareeha made her way over to the thieving bird: “Still... it's quite outrageous to steal food from your pregnant wife.” She rubbed her belly for emphasis. “Leaving her to starve.”

“You already eat enough junk food to feed a small town...” Angela huffed at the accusation.

Unable to resist the blonde's adorably petulant protests any longer, Fareeha pulled her off her chair and into her bulging baby bump: “I'll forgive you just this once,” she smirked before kissing Angela's forehead.

With a wink she added: “But you better make it up to me.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angela yawned as she stepped into her office. Trying to find a place to get celery when Fareeha woke up, starving, in the middle of the night had taken as long as one might expect – but she could never deny her wife anything these days. The lack of sleep hit her with full force.

"Hopefully things stay relatively peaceful," The doctor muttered to herself. She might be able to catch some shuteye during the day. With a sigh, she tossed her bag onto her desk... and noticed something was already sitting on it.

A double cheeseburger, neatly wrapped in Burger Empress garb. Anxious, Angela reached out to snatch up the note taped to it.

"Special delivery for Mama Angie!" the note read, followed by a glib "I know you're eating for two, luv!"

Her face going redder than ketchup, Angela fumed for a good couple of seconds before crumpling the note and screaming at the top of her lungs: "Oxtooon!"

Tracer was rudely woken from her nap by a loud bang on the metal table next to her. Dazed as she was, her brain was already racing to make up excuses for why she was sleeping in the watchpoint cafeteria. It proved unnecessary.

"I know it's you, Miss Oxton!" Angela said angrily, ignoring the Brit's indiscretion.

"You gotta be more specific, luv!" Lena admonished the doctor as she scrambled to sit somewhat more upright. "Usually I've annoyed you three dozen different ways already by lunchtime."

"You're the one who's been leaving hamburgers on my desk each morning!" Angela finished the accusation with a haughty "It's not funny!"

Lena tapped her chin before offering a sly observation: "And yet... you still ate 'em, eh luv?"

Angela's anger caught in her throat, a blush spreading on her face as she winced. Once or twice she opened her mouth to protest, before her gaze fell to the floor and she muttered sheepishly: "Y-yes. So please stop before I get bigger than Fareeha."

As if oblivious to the angel's words, Lena put her hands behind her head and blithely stretched out on the bench. Staring at the ceiling, she tutted: "You know... I keep telling you to call me Lena..."

The disapproval in her voice suggested that Angela would have to endure this prank a little longer.


	5. Chapter 5

“Thanks a lot! Have a nice day!” 

Angela closed the door with a radiant smile. She stopped for a moment, looking at the box in her hands before carrying it to the kitchen. After she had placed it on the counter, she grabbed a long knife and proceed to carefully open the box without damaging its content. This was not a problem for the famous Dr. Ziegler. She had seen way worse than a cardboard box and some duct tape. Inside was a transparent plastic bag, protecting a piece of vibrant blue cloth. Angela teared it off and pulled the cloth out, her eyes sparkling with joy and impatience. 

“She’s going to look so adorable with it...” she thought as she put it in the washing machine along with all their other colored clothes. The blonde sighed as she picked up one of Fareeha’s shirts from the massive pile of clothes sitting beside the washing machine. The logo from Judas Priest was stained with ice cream that had, of course, melted when mixed with the chicken legs her wife loved to eat. She knew that pregnant women tended to have weird cravings but witnessing them was something else. The blonde hoped her little gift would help a bit and reduce the amount of clothes she had to wash. 

“I’ll have to change the bed’s sheets soon as well...”

For now Fareeha was napping though, as always after lunch, so Angela used that time to do the chores, among other things. This way she would have a moment to relax with her wife when she woke up.

So Angela put her headset on almost happily, and put on a playlist of her favorite songs. That usually helped put her in a good mood, which was more than required while doing the cleaning. As the first notes resonated in her ears, the good doctor started bobbing her head to the beat, then retrieved the vacuum cleaner and began her afternoon duties. Fareeha was upstairs so hopefully it wouldn’t wake her, and especially now that she was far in her pregnancy. 

“She’s a maniac! Maniac! On the floor! And she’s dancing like she’s never danced before!”

Angela hummed with joy in her heart, moving away the chairs so she could clean under the table. The many crumbs there were soon captured by the vacuum cleaner and she moved on to another area, almost dancing as she did. Secretly, she was happy Fareeha couldn’t see her right now, because the teasing would never stop. So the blonde enjoyed her time, swaying her hips and shoulders to the beat of her favorite 80’s hits.

“Take on meeeeeeeee! Taaaake me oooonnnn!” She sang in a low but cheery voice. It was definitely better to have music on to do the cleaning.

After she had finished, it was time to mop. Not a problem though, she still had time and plenty of music to keep her going. Starting with the kitchen, laundry room and finally the living room. If everything went as she had planned, she would be able to lie on the couch for a bit, waiting for the floor to dry.

She placed a lock of blonde hair behind her ear and carried on with her cleaning, humming happily to the music blasting through her headset. She almost tripped on the wet floor when the dancing took over but luckily she caught herself on the back of the couch. But that didn’t stop her and maybe 20 minutes later it was over. With a satisfied grin, she looked around to see if she had missed a spot. It seemed alright, so she sat down on the couch, waiting for the washing machine to finish. 

When it was done, Angela brought everything back to the laundry room and put the clothes in the dryer. She knelt down and checked if everything was perfectly clean, until a noise caught her attention. At first she thought is was her music but no, it was turned off.

After starting the dryer, Angela got up and listened carefully. Squeaking sounds? Maybe Fareeha had woken up after all, she thought, and made her way upstairs as silently as possible. She stood behind the door of their bedroom and listened closely, her ear against it. 

A heavy sound of bass could be heard, along with the squeaking sounds of the bed. Happily bouncing to the music, Fareeha sang the lyrics softly, sometimes snapping her fingers to the fast beat. 

“Hear that galloping sound here. That’s the best bass player ever! Mister Steve Harris from Iron Maiden! Mhmm, he’s the best….Uncle Gabe made me listen to them when I was around 8 or 9...Wow that was amazing. But then mom was angry at him when she found out...Said it wasn’t suitable for kids and so on...”

Fareeha stroked her baby bump in a loving way, a big smile on her face as she felt a slight kick. She had woken up a few minutes ago and after getting up, and had stumbled across old vinyls in the closet. Those should have been in a box in the guest room, but Fareeha had forgotten to bring them there.

That’s when she got the idea of sharing her love for old school hard rock with the baby growing inside her womb. Lately, she had asked herself if the baby would have the same tastes as her and Angela, if they would have things in common and stuff like that. Maybe this would help she thought as she looked through her favorite tunes. She smiled when she found a good one, pressed play, then set the phone aside. 

“What about Led Zepplin? Do you like them sweetheart?” she asked and giggled, feeling yet another kick against her hand. Recently she had got more and more kicks and that filled her heart with joy and pride. “I’ll take that as a yes. Mommy Angela don’t like that style of music too much, but maybe you and I can listen to them together when you’ll be there? It could be fun, what do you think?”

From behind the door, Angela felt her heart melt in her chest as she heard that. She was about to leave, to let her wife enjoy her moment, but the floor creaked under her feet and she froze. 

“Shit.”

“Angie? Is that you, habi?” Fareeha blushed deeply and paused the music, hoping she hadn’t heard anything.

Angela slowly opened the door and leaned against the door frame. “Sorry, did I wake you up? I was just... uhhh... passing by...”

“N-no you didn’t,” Fareeha squeaked as another loud metal song started. As quickly as she could with her baby bump, she rolled on her side, grabbed her phone and turned the music off. The blonde giggled again and sat on the bed with her. 

“Were you making our baby discover music? Maybe metal isn’t the best thing to start with...”

“What do you mean Slayer isn’t good for the baby? The little nugget was kicking like crazy in there, already ready for the mosh pit.” Fareeha placed Angela’s hand on her tummy so she could feel the kicks as well. Angela bit her lip, stroking her tummy with her thumb. “Plus you know that plants grow better with classical music and metal, right? It must be the same for babies. I even found out that there is a band called Babymetal. That’s a sign, obviously.”

“Yes, obviously,” Angela repeated with a giggle, leaning over to peck Fareeha’s lips. “You were so damn adorable that I'll let it slip this time.”

“Ah! So you were listening after all!” Fareeha blushed deeply again and gently caught Angela in a hug, covering her face with soft kisses. She felt her blonde lover squirm under her touch and giggled, gently holding her there so she could take her ‘punishment’. Tickles were usually a good remedy to Angela’s smugness.

“Ahahah! But babe, it was so cute! Oh! And I have a surprise for you!”

That seemed to have an effect on Fareeha because she stopped after a second and looked at Angela, an eyebrow raised in confusion: “A surprise? What is it? And what did I do to deserve it?”

Angela gently put a finger on Fareeha’s lips and said with an innocent voice: “Shhh….Can’t I spoil my wife with presents?”

“Huh...Of course you can, it was just... uhhh... unexpected,” Fareeha said bashfully.

“That’s how surprises work, darling,” Angela winked and kissed her forehead before pulling away from her gentle embrace. Then she got up and almost ran out of the room. “Be right back!”

And with that the blonde left the room, leaving the door open. With a sigh, Fareeha rearranged her pillows a bit and laid back properly. Her belly was peeking from her shirt but she didn’t care, at least now she didn’t have to pull it up to stroke her belly. She was wondering what that ‘surprise’ was though, especially after seeing the grin on the doctor’s face when she left.

“I hope it’s not another healthy recipe book...” she said, rubbing her face with her hands. 

“No it’s not, don’t worry babe.” 

Angela walked back into the room, hiding something behind her back. That only made Fareeha more suspicious, and she tilted her head, trying to see what it was. The blonde kicked off her slippers and sat back on the bed, making sure her lover couldn’t peek. 

“Tadaa!” she smiled and handed her something that looked like a bright blue sweater, but fluffy?

Fareeha scratched her head hesitantly and took it, then unfolded it. At first, she didn’t recognize what it was then blushed a bit when she noticed that the hood had a yellow beak, and two goofy eyes. 

“I-is that? A onesie?”

“Mhmmm! I thought it would be more comfy that wearing a full set of clothes when you’re staying home,” Angela said, leaning against Fareeha’s shoulder. 

After Brigitte had shown her a picture of her wearing a similar thing, but of course cat related, Angela had looked around to find one that could suit her wife. This one was a bird-like onesie, with loose sleeves and little wings hanging from them. It should have come with matching slippers but the blonde thought it would be too much. Plus Fareeha already wore her fluffy socks these days.

“Do you like it?”

This was incredibly embarrassing. And here Fareeha thought that pregnancy pants were the worst thing ever. This was on another level. She tried to look at the onesie from all sides, smiling softly so Angela wouldn’t notice the uneasiness on her face.

“Y-yeah, it’s funny.”

“Go on, try it then! I washed it while you were sleeping.” 

Fareeha nodded hesitantly and sat on the edge of the bed, putting the onesie aside while she took off her sweat pants. Eventually she needed help to put the onesie on and Angela got on the other side of the bed, holding it for her. Meanwhile the blonde noticed grease stains on her lover’s shirt and sighed softly.

“More laundry for me, it seems...” she thought and buttoned the lower part of the onesie, pecking her wife’s baby bump before meeting halfway with Fareeha. “There we go, what do you think?”

“That I look like an idiot for now...” Fareeha thought and took a few steps so she could look in the mirror. She put the hood on, and a giggle escaped her lips while her cheekbones turned crimson red. “Babe, I look ridiculous, right?”

“Nooo you don’t, you’re still my beautiful bird mom. Now more than ever. Plus it does look like your Raptora a bit.”

Angela smiled and got up, standing behind her wife so she could wrap her arms around her waist. Which right now meant that her hands were resting on both sides of Fareeha’s round belly. She looked at them in the mirror, smiling even more when Fareeha put her hands over hers, their wedding rings shining in the daylight. 

“Yeah kind of, it looks a bit silly but...Thanks habi...” Fareeha stroked her hands and kissed her lover’s hair. A soft purr escaped her lips as the blonde snuggled against her wife a bit more. “Maybe you should get one as well though. After all, you’re a bird mom too.”

“I’ll think about it. And you don’t look silly, don’t worry.”

With a grin, Fareeha gently pulled Angela by the hand and laid in bed with her. Snuggled against her, the blonde cupped her wife’s cheeks and kissed her softly. 

“I love you habi.”

“I love you too... Thank you for putting up with me... It’s been quite hectic lately.”

“So that’s what this present is all about, huh?”

“Maybe... plus there is another cool thing with it.”

“Oh?”

Angela nodded and unbuttoned the onesie, freeing the baby bump from it. She leaned in and kissed it softly a few times. After a moment, she felt a few kicks and laid her head against Fareeha’s soft skin.

“Hello there sweetie... Mommy is here...” Angela kissed Fareeha’s tummy again and whispered in her mother tongue: “I can’t wait to meet you, my little bird... I love you so much already...” 

Sniffing noises behind her pulled her out of her daze and the blonde turned her head toward Fareeha. 

“Angie…Y-you’re so...C-cute...I-it can’t...” Fareeha sobbed, big tears rolling down her cheeks and snot dripping from her nose. “D-damn hormones...” 

“Awww come here you...” The blonde smiled brightly and moved back up to kiss her wife, who immediately locked her arms around her shoulders. She gently wiped away her wife’s tears as they kissed lovingly, holding it for as long as they could. Angela couldn’t be happier to spend another heavenly day with her wife and future child in the Ziegler-Amari household, and hoped it would never stop...


	6. Chapter 6

In the Watchpoint gym, about a dozen recruits milled about aimlessly. They glanced up at the time shown on the large video screen dominating the long wall. Seventeen minutes past? And still no sign of their instructor. Some of them were getting worried: Pharah was as punctual as she was strict.

Even those who were completely out of the loop had realized the reason she was stuck training them was because she was pregnant. Not even the baggy clothes she insisted on wearing could hide it from them at this point. Thus there was some anxiety that there had been some sort of complications.

“What if something happened to the baby?”

“Hey, don't be dramatic. It's probably just morning sickness or something.”

“Are we sure it's morning sickness and not just those lunches Angela makes for her?”

“Shut up, Kyle.”

As the beleaguered recruit was about to make his retort, the video screen crackled to life.

“...Is this thing on now? I swear... This tech bullshi– oh, there you are!”

Looking up at the screen, the trainees could barely make out Fareeha's face over her belly. Appropriately, her laptop was obviously sitting on her lap, offering an angle that mostly served to plaster the band logo stretched painfully thin across her abdomen onto most of the giant screen's many square feet.

Fareeha craned her neck to peer over herself in attempt to see all of the computer screen before her. Absently licking her fingers, she bellowed: “Why are you just standing around?? Training started...” She obviously failed to glance at the clock in the obscured lower part of her screen to confirm how late they were. Instead she absently bit into a fried chicken leg and said impatiently: “Come on! Get a move on!”

The recruits had no time to express their disgust when they noticed said chicken had been covered in liberal amounts of strawberry ice cream.

“Put your... om nom... backs into it!”

Foolishly, Recruit Kyle raised his voice, hoping that the vidscreen microphones would pick it up: “Backs into... uh... what, ma'm?”

Off-screen, Fareeha was busy dipping another deep-fried delicacy, stopping instantly to peer furiously over her baby bump at her hapless flock: “You show a disappointing lack of initiative, recruit! Okay maggots, get down and – om nom – give me fifty!” she munched imperiously from high up on the wall.

With as much grumbling as they dared, the recruits accepted their punishment and got down on all fours.

“One... two...” Fareeha counted. Unable to see the recruits properly over her belly she instead counted one push-up for each chicken leg she devoured. “Thirty-one... thirty-mmmh...”

Since yesterday, Fareeha had kicked her craving for pickles in chocolate, but in its place had arisen an even more intense desire for deep-fried chicken and ice cream. Indulging it at this kind of pace made her lose herself in her appetite a little too much... and lose focus.

“Forty... hmm...?” she muttered, puzzled as her hand rummaged through the chicken bucket off screen. Only slowly did it dawn on her that it was suddenly empty.

“Angieee!!” The expecting mother cried petulantly. The heady cocktail of hormones and ravenousness meant that it took her a moment to realize how she had just undermined her authority with that distinctly non-drill sargeantesque outburst.

“Uhm... Ten minute break...” Fareeha mumbled, hands fumbling to reach around her belly to switch off the video feed. “Get your asses in gear and, uh, run until I get back to you!”

The massive vidscreen went black. Still, the recruits could hear a loud “Angieee! Where's my chickeeen!” before Fareeha realized she had left the mic on and, judging by the loud crash, threw the computer across the room.

As silence fell over the gym, the recruits hesitated at first.

“We better get going,” a visibly shaken Kyle said and jabbed a thumb towards the giant screen: “Big Mother sees you.”


	7. Chapter 7

Bored because hadn't gotten anything to eat in the last fifteen minutes, Fareeha rolled out of bed and padded down the hall. She barely had the patience to watch a whole movie at the best of times, and being stuck with nothing to do she had long since exhausted the streaming services available to her.

For a good while, Fareeha was stuck staring blankly into the fridge, occasionally giving her belly an idle scratch. Suddenly she was overtaken by a sudden craving and frantically scooped up a jar of pickles and several boxes of yogurt into her arms.

"Ahhh..." the expectant mother sighed with satisfaction as she bit into a dairy-slathered pickle. For the next few minutes, all she could do was scarf down one gherkin after the other, only pausing to slap more yogurt on them.

"Thamk Gob Angie awways has these in the house," she muttered through a salty mouthful. Fareeha assumed that, as a Swiss person, Angela was probably required to by law or something.

"Hmm..." Pickles exhausted, Fareeha was left to idly drum her fingers on her baby bump. She glanced around. Maybe there was something else she could eat to pass the time...

Before the remorseless eating machine could locate her next target, a commotion grabbed her attention. She had heard some noises earlier, but at the time she had been too sleepy to bother thinking about it. Now, her curiosity was piqued.

With a few rolled up slices of salami to dip in her cup of yogurt, Fareeha shuffled off to follow the rummaging noise. Her pajama bottoms had slipped down to reveal a bit of plumber's crack, but she didn't even notice as she munched her way down the hall. These days she spent so much time at home, she paid less and less attention to what she was wearing – as long as it was baggy enough to hide her growing baby bump.

Fareeha found her wife in the half-finished nursery, surrounded by tools, paint cans and partially assembled furniture. The angel herself was dressed in spotless white overalls, her hair done up in a no-nonsense ponytail for the occasion.

"Hey, I can help you with this stuff you know," Fareeha admonished her wife. She had been lazing in bed all morning, bored to tears, while there was plenty of work to be done here.

"No, no!" Angela insisted, holding up a hand as if to stop Fareeha from coming any closer, while bending down to pick up a hammer. "Look at all these dangerous tools; you could hurt yourself!" She put a nail to the wall and aimed the hammer. "Or fall off the stepladder and hurt the baby!" She pulled back to strike. "Or trip on the paint cans... Oh dear, I really should clear those up..." 

Distracted by her chiding of Fareeha's supposed recklessness, Angela glanced over at said paint cans just as she brought the hammer down...

"Aiii... scheisse!" the blonde bellowed as the hammer missed its mark and struck her thumb. Angry tears formed in the corners of her eyes, shaking her hand furiously in a futile attempt to make the pain stop.

"Okay I believe you!" Fareeha tried her best not to laugh as she strode in to put an arm around Angela's waist. Hugging her into her baby bump, she leaned forward and put Angela's throbbing thumb into her mouth. "There, aww beddeh," she smirked around the blonde's finger, providing a spot of extra "healing" with her tongue.

"I don't think that's appropriate medical treatment..." Angela sniffled, but soon changed her tune, if reluctantly: "Okay, maybe it does help a little..."

Eventually pulling back, Fareeha planted a kiss on Angela's forehead: "You need to be more careful, habi."

"I was just putting up this shelf..." Angela protested, then winced as she glanced down at her aching thumb. "Now though..."

Fareeha squeezed her shoulder: "Don't worry, I'll do it. Here, hold my yogurt."

Accepting defeat, Angela stepped aside, bashfully holding the cup in her unharmed hand. Suddenly, the lethargic Fareeha was a flurry of carpentry and before Angela knew what was happening, the shelf sat proudly on the wall.

"Yeah, I'm pretty amazing," Fareeha said on her wife's behalf, finding her lost for words. When she noticed the shelf was slightly uneven it somewhat undermined her smugness, but it was nothing a quick whack with the hammer couldn't fix... somehow. "There."

"My hero," Angela gushed, only somewhat sarcastically, and tiptoed to kiss Fareeha on the cheek. She still couldn't quite hide how upset she was that her carelessness had led to her poor pregnant wife had to risk herself like this.

Fareeha flexed with a smug grin on her face, somewhat undermined by a loud gurgle from her stomach.

Angela chuckled and rubbed her wife's baby bump affectionately: "I think I know of a suitable reward for her bravery, at least."

"Hey, your finger is still hurt..." Fareeha gave her a worried look. She was already imagining that reward, however, and her cravings suddenly flared up again. "Uhm... okay, let me get us some lunch first. I can finish up here later..."

"Whatever you say, my brave hero," Angela teased Fareeha and leaned in for a kiss. Eventually she pulled back and rubbed her lover's sides: "Go on then."

Fareeha cleared her throat, lust and gluttony fighting for supremacy. Gluttony quickly won and she turned awkwardly.

"Not that I don't love the view, butt..." Angela observed with a pun as she noticed how her lover's rear was spilling out of her clothes. Chuckling mischievously, she hooked a finger into the waistband of Fareeha's pants to pull them up.

Feeling the sharp tug, poor Fareeha was too flustered to protest – or even point out Angela's pun. Instead she blushed silently and bashfully let her wife lead her back to the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

“What about decorations? We have lots of furniture, but nothing on the walls,” Fareeha asked as they were arranging a few things in the nursery.

Angela quickly agreed and got the boxes where they kept memories: pictures, clothes, medals and such. As usual the soldier was excused from that task and slowly sat on the couch, waiting for her wife to come back. 

Her belly was getting bigger every week, preventing her from doing even simple tasks such as getting stuff from the floor. Being so helpless frustrated her so much. She was usually the one in charge but now it was the other way around. Angela was taking care of her like a queen, or rather like a little kid, much to the soldier's dismay. She huffed and turned her head, then saw the cookie jar on the coffee table. 

"Yummy…" Fareeha licked her lips and bend over, trying to grab it. Unfortunately, her arm was too short to reach the jar. "God dammit!" 

"What's wrong liebling?" Angela asked, walking into the room with a big box in her arms. 

"I can't grab this stupid jar, that's what's wrong!" Fareeha pouted, crossing her arms around her chest. "They are mom's cookies…" 

The blonde giggled softly and sat on the couch after placing the boxing aside for now. Then she hugged her wife, rubbing her back to soothe her a bit. "Mood swings again, huh?" 

She heard Fareeha grumble against her shoulder and smiled more. "Don't worry honey, I got you…" 

Angela gently let go of her then grabbed the cookie jar, placing it in her wife's hands. Fareeha ate one of them with a content smile on her face. "Hmm...Nothing beats mom's cookies…"

Angela rolled her eyes playfully then leaned against Fareeha's side, getting comfortable. She smiled when she felt her wife's arm around her shoulder and looked up. 

"So, what have you found there babe?" the soldier asked before biting in another sweet cookie. Angela ignored the crumbs on her cheeks and looked at the pictures in her lap. 

"Let's find out together." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh my god I can’t believe we kept those... Is that... Lena who’s throwing up in the flowers?” Angela asked as she pointed at the picture. With a soft giggle, Fareeha held up the picture and looked at it closely for a moment. 

“Yup, definitely Lena,” she smiled, remembering this moment. “You know she can’t back down from a challenge.”

“Yeah but it was still our wedding party…” The blonde pouted, looking at the other pictures with a slight frown. Almost all of them were either blurry, or with their friends doing crazy things in the back. Not very suitable for a kid. The original plan was to find a nice picture of the couple, but it seemed impossible. The blonde sighed, snuggling more against Fareeha’s warm body.

“If I remember correctly, our wedding was kind of rushed anyway... You were a bit tipsy and couldn’t stop explaining stuff about how it would be easier for the bills and everything,” the soldier said, giggling as she looked at all the pictures.

She found one were she was carrying Angela bridal style. The two women both had red cheeks and a goofy smile on their faces. Angela’s blonde locks were really disheveled, and she was nursing a bottle of champagne. On the other hand, Fareeha’s suit was a mess, her tie undone and hanging from her neck in a weird way. She handed the picture to her wife. “This one is funny.” 

Angela took it and laughed: “Yeah definitely. But we can’t put it in the baby’s room.”

“Why not? At least the baby will know their moms are fun.”

“Fair point, but maybe a more serious one would be better?” Angela asked, looking up at her wife with a small smile. “We could ask Emily to help us.”

Fareeha munched on a cookie, thinking about her wife’s suggestion. She put her hand on her baby bump and patted it lightly. “Our little one will get in the way though, my suit won’t fit anymore.”

The blonde smiled, covering her lover’s hand with hers. “We will find a way.”

A nervous gulp escaped Fareeha’s lips as she wondered what the good doctor had in mind. 

“O-ok…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Pffff this is ridiculous…” Fareeha huffed, waiting in the garden with Lena. She turned her head toward the Brit, who was giggling, her hands in the pockets of her ripped jeans.   
“What’s so funny?”

“I mean, not many people get a second shot at wedding pictures, that’s all.” 

“Maybe...But I still look ridiculous.”

“Naaahhhh... You’re just… hmmm... a bit chubby?” Lena said, scratching the back of her head as she looked at the pregnant woman from head to toe. Fareeha huffed again, trying to cover herself with her dress up shirt and jacket. Since she couldn’t button it fully anymore, her baby bump was exposed. She was still wearing her sweat pants and slippers, giving her an ‘original’ look, to say the least. Emily had suggested some closer shots, so the future mom didn’t have to fully dress and could stay comfortable. 

“Yeah... I hope this is worth it.”

“Of course is it! This time you won’t be drunk when Angie walks in with her white dress. Maybe you’ll get a special treat later...” Lena whispered that last part and nudged Fareeha’s ribs playfully, a wide grin on her freckled cheeks. That thought made the soldier’s snort and her cheeks turned a light shade of red.

“Hehehe... You know, it’s not that simple... With this in the way…” She pointed at her round belly for emphasis. 

“What is not simple honey?” 

Fareeha blushed deeply when she heard her wife’s cheerful voice behind her back. Slowly, she turned her head and her jaw dropped. Holding Emily’s hand so she wouldn’t fall in the grass, Angela walked toward them carefully. She was wearing the same dress as in the pictures they had found in the boxes earlier, a simple white dress with embroidery on the sleeves. Her hair was tied up in a bun adorned with white little flowers, her usual locks framing her face. Angela’s make up was simple but was bringing out her beautiful blue eyes. 

“Tadaa!” Emily smiled when they joined Fareeha and Lena.

“Wow…” Fareeha couldn’t take her eyes away from her wife and quickly reached for her hands when Angela stopped in front of her. “You’re so beautiful…”

The doctor blushed softly and tiptoed to reach Fareeha’s lips. “You’re not too bad yourself..”

“Oh please... I look like a half-eaten ice cream forgotten in the back of the freezer…”

“We’ll see about that…” Angela whispered and pecked her wife’s pouty lips again, leaving her in a daze and with a goofy smile on her face. 

Meanwhile, Lena and Emily had finished preparing the setup and the camera. The Brit giggled, her hands resting on her hips.

“Oi! When you two lovebirds have finished being all lovey dovey, maybe we could get down to business?” 

“Oh come on babe, give them a minute, it’s so freaking cute.” Emily hugged her girlfriend from behind and pampered her neck with soft kisses. “It’s a special moment for them after all.”

“Yeah... but Chelsea is playing in a few hours and I don’t want to miss it…” Lena blushed a bit, tilting her head on the side.

“WHAT??!!” Fareeha turned around quickly. “It’s today already?”

“Yup, today at 6, mate.” Lena tapped her watch for emphasis.

“Babe, can they stay over to watch the game? Pleeeeaaase?” 

Angela sighed and looked at the ground for a second before meeting her wife’s signature puppy eyes. How could she say no to that?

“Ahhh alright, alright... but no booze ok?”

“Aye aye Doc’ no worries! I’ll just order some pizzas then! Good thing I'm already wearing my jersey.” Lena squirmed around when Emily kissed her neck again, making her burst in laughter. “Baaabe stop!!! That tickles!”

“Look who’s all lovey dovey now…” Angela whispered to Fareeha, watching the couple fool around. “Maybe we will have a wedding to attend soon.”

“Mhmm, you’re right. Hopefully my suit will fit again by that time..” The soldier winked at her wife playfully before leaning in to kiss her softly. Angela smiled against her lips, holding the sides of her lover’s jacket. 

Emily took advantage of that moment to take a picture of the couple who was still kissing lovingly. Since Angela was pulling on Fareeha’s jacket, her baby bump was almost invisible, just as they wanted. 

“This one will look great. Great start guys.” The redhead giggled, snapping another picture when Fareeha cupped her wife’s cheek gently. 

After a moment, the future moms separated from each other’s lips and smiled brightly. Emily then explained to them what she had in mind and how to pose. With Lena’s help, they managed to get a good amount of pictures, even some featuring Fareeha’s baby bump. This one took a bit of time to convince her, but eventually they got an adorable set of pictures. 

“Alright! Time to wrap it up...” Emily put a lock of her hair behind her ear and sat down for a moment to look at the pictures. “You guys did amazing, baby bird will have some great pictures of their mommies.” 

Fareeha sighed with relief and sat on a chair with Angela and Lena’s help. “Good, cause my back is killing me right now.” 

“I’m sorry sweetheart... Tomorrow you can stay in bed all day if you want.” The blonde kissed her wife’s forehead softly. Fareeha nodded and yawned, rubbing her lower back.

“I’d like that… Very much...” 

Angela quickly got back into the house to get changed, then joined Lena to help Fareeha make her way back inside. Later, the pregnant woman was comfortably settled in her armchair, with pillows for her back and legs, and Cheetos for her angry stomach. The good doctor made sure her wife was perfectly comfortable and had food nearby. Game nights were usually complicated for their fridge…

This time though, Fareeha fell asleep halfway through the game, snoring softly with her bag of Cheetos still in her arms and crumbs all over her cheeks. The blonde didn’t even take it away from her and just covered her wife with a warm blanket. 

“I love you so much...”

A few days later, Angela was busy knitting in the living room when she heard a sound coming from the door. After placing her half knitted sweater on the couch, the doctor grabbed a large envelope that was laying on the doormat. It wasn’t particularly heavy so Angela had no problem lifting it.

She carefully opened it and a bright smile appeared on her face when she saw what was inside. Without a second thought, Angela ran upstairs and walked into hers and Fareeha’s bedroom. The soldier squeaked and almost dropped her pickle when Angela flopped on the bed next to her.

“Liebling! The pictures have arrived!” The blonde was radiating happiness and completely ignored Fareeha’s stained shirt for once. Instead she kissed her cheek before handing her the envelope. 

“That was fast,” Fareeha said, wiping the grease off her fingers on her sweater before taking the envelope. 

“Yeah, Emily was very excited about this project after all. Come on let’s have a look!”

“Yes ma’am!” Fareeha giggled, happy to see Angela so cheerful. She carefully took the pictures out of the envelope and rested them on her baby bump. 

The doctor snuggled more against her wife, stroking her baby bump gently. Now they would have the perfect pictures for the nursery. Still, Angela had kept the others, promising herself to show them to their kid in the future. The couple looked at all the pictures, sorting the ones they preferred from the others. Eventually, they settled on two of them. 

“Those are perfect... The look on your face is so adorable habi...” Fareeha said with a smile, holding Angela close to her. The picture was a close up on the couple’s faces. Fareeha was holding her wife from the side and kissing her head. The blonde was looking down, biting her lower lip with her hands on Fareeha’s much larger ones. 

“Not as much as yours... I was thinking maybe we could give one to your mom as well?” 

“Good idea, maybe this time she will stop reminding us of our rushed out wedding.” Fareeha said, laying her head on the blonde’s shoulder. 

“I wouldn’t change it for the world though... It was perfect in its own way.” 

“Even the part when you started singing ‘I will always love you’ on a table using your high heels as a microphone?” 

Angela blushed deeply, hiding her face in her turtle neck sweater. “Y-yes...” 

“Hehe good, 'cause Lena told me she recorded it...” 

“WHAT!!??!” 

“Just kidding...” Fareeha braced herself for the usual pokes in the ribs, but instead squeaked when Angela cupped her face and kissed her deeply. When they parted, the soldier grinned. 

“The look on your face was so worth it though,” she mumbled, gently pecking her wife’s soft lips. 

“Oh shush...” Angela laid her head on the future mom’s chest and yawned. A few seconds later, she heard another yawn and closed her eyes, feeling her wife’s fingers in her hair. One of the blonde’s weak spots. It didn’t take long for them to fall asleep, dreaming of that day when they would tell their kid about their wedding...


	9. Chapter 9

The recruits in the gym did their best to do various exercises, haphazard though the attempts might be. Everyone knew that they had better look busy once their instructor appeared. No one knew when she would, but the uncertainty only made everyone work all the harder.

Lately, Fareeha had a tendency to be late, but there was no telling how much. She might be sleeping in or simply busy eating. Everyone hoped it would be the latter and that Dr. Ziegler had been extra generous today – the instructor was noticeably less strict when she was stuffed to the gills rather than grumpy from having just woken up.

To everyone's surprise, when they were finally addressed it was not from the giant vidscreen but from the doorway:

"Attention!" The bellow shocked everyone upright, scampering to find their places.

Face as stern as stone, a Russian giant strode into the gym. Taking up position in front of the students, she waited in ominous silence until she was satisfied with everyone's stance. "Chief Amari is indisposed, so I will be, how you say, substitute teacher from now on."

Foolishly, recruit Kyle ventured a question: "Uhm... Is something wrong with her?"

Zarya shrugged: "She say she's busy with puzzle. Now, for warming up: Run while carrying these."

As if they were made of paper, Zarya tossed out heavy dumbbells – two for each. When one of the recruits hesitated to run with all that weight, a single glare from the gentle giant was enough to change her mind.

Amid the groans and cries of pain as the recruits struggled under their new taskmistress, an electronic buzz heralded a video call.

"Oh you guys are already getting along," Fareeha said languidly and gobbled up a piece of chicken. Her laptop now rested on top of her belly – it had long since grown to fill the screen if she had it in her lap – making it abundantly clear that she was comfortably propped up against a mountain of pillows. Idly stuffing her face while her students overexerted themselves.

"Don't worry," she said between mouthfuls. "I told Zarya not to go easy on you."

If Fareeha heard the collective groan from the recruits, she ignored it in favor of another chicken leg.

"Whoops!" A rogue dollop of bubblegum ice cream slipped off its poultry perch to drop onto Fareeha's cleavage. Flustered, she forgot to turn off the camera as she struggled to scoop it up with her tongue and tentatively tried to use her fingers.

"Is something wrong, liebling?" Angela's voice called out over the video feed. No doubt she sensed her spoiled wife exerting herself more than usual – and sought to rectify this.

"Ohhh, need some help there...?" Off-camera, the doctor's voice turned sultry as it approached. Leaning into frame, she obscured Fareeha's face, her tongue flicking playfully as it reached for the offending scoop of ice cream.

"Class dismissed!" A red-faced Zarya yelled, her voice surprisingly high-pitched as she desperately waved the recruits out of the gym. As they were herded out they could hear playful giggles over the speakers, before the whole building reverberated with the sound of their trainer's computer tumbling to the floor – mercifully ending the steamy livestream.


	10. Chapter 10

Humming to herself, Angela carried the bundle of folded clothes down the hallway. She smiled as she looked down at the washed-out hoodie her wife had worn in the first trimester. It seemed so long ago now – she couldn't imagine Fareeha wearing it these days.

Halfway down the hall, Angela came to an abrupt stop. It was quiet. Too quiet. Specifically, she could not hear any off-key, eighty year old rock lyrics stream out of the bathroom. Brow scrunched up in suspicion, Angela swept away blonde locks and put her ear to the door. Not even any bad jokes conspiratorially whispered to their child. All she heard were the squeaks and groans of wet skin against plasterboard.

“Everything okay, liebling?” Angela opened the door and peeked inside.

A grunt was interrupted by a flustered: “Okay! I'm okay!”

Suspicions roused even further by this protest, Angela stepped into the room and towards the fogged up shower enclosure. She noticed her lover's skin pressed against the obfuscated plastic and quirked an eyebrow: “Need a hand in there?”

“N-no, no. Everything is... hnnh... fine!”

Putting down the clothes she had been carrying, Angela stalked the perimeter to come up on the shower from behind. Her eyes were immediately drawn to Fareeha's naked butt; a curvaceous development of her motherhood that Angela did not mind so much.

Hands pressing against each side of the shower, Fareeha turned her head to peer over her shoulder. It was then Angela realized:

“Are you... stuck?” She could not help but sound smug as she inched forward.

“I'm just... having a bit of trouble, uh... turning around,” Fareeha admitted sheepishly. As she glanced down, her vision filled by belly, the inconvenienced mother-to-be felt her lover's arms slip between the shower walls and her wet sides. Angela did not seem to care that her clothes got wet as well. “I'm never gonna hear the end of this, am I?”

While she couldn't reach all the way around, Angela hugged Fareeha the best she could: “Mmmh... I don't think so, no. You're waaay too cute right now.” She might get frustrated with Fareeha more often than she'd like, but she just loved helping her pregnant wife with every little thing even more.

Gently, she started to pull: “Come here and let Mama Mercy take care of you...”


	11. Chapter 11

"How can one woman eat all this crap," Angela muttered to herself, cheerful despite her choice of words. She had a rare, well-deserved day off, but that did not mean she could rest – the tray she was carrying was a testament to that: Stacks of empty ice cream tubs, a small mountain of assorted fast food wrappers and broccoli stalks. Fareeha absolutely refused to eat anything but the heads on them – after dipping them in caramel sauce and whipped cream, her current vice.

This was childish behavior Angela usually wouldn't tolerate, but she found herself increasingly lenient with her wife these days. After she got pregnant, Fareeha had become her fragile flower, to be protected and doted upon. Although she had resented it at first, Fareeha had become quite used to this coddling – and yet, no matter how demanding she got, Angela just couldn't deny her wife anything. Which was why she was now cleaning up the carnage of way more junk food than anyone should be eating.

In the kitchen, Angela started sorting the garbage so it could all be properly recycled. For someone used to strict military discipline, Fareeha sure didn't care about being tidy. Angela found the mundane cataloging rather soothing, however. Certainly more than she did picking something up from the floor for the millionth time because her wife couldn't be arsed to get out of bed.

Still, Angela just didn't have it in her to get mad at her. First of all, the former fitness freak had made a big sacrifice by eventually giving in and offering to carry their child. But, although she would not admit it, Angela was responsible for making Fareeha go stir crazy in the first few months.

She would barely let her go out of the house without supervision, and since the good doctor was always busy, it meant Fareeha spent most of her time at home. If indulging her every whim was the price to pay for keeping her wife happy with the situation, so be it.

“Although... I kinda envy that she can just wear sweatpants and comfy hoodies all the time – if she bothers to wear anything at all,” Angela chuckled to herself. She had taken advantage of her day off to dress in stretchy pants and turtleneck sweater herself, and reveled in the snugly comfort as she did the housework.

After blitzing over the floors with mop and old pop tunes, Angela went by the bedroom to see if Fareeha had any clothes that needed washing. She realized there wasn't really too much to do around the house and was prowling for something that needed doing. She had forgotten how effective she could be when she actually had some free time!

"Well, since I do have the day off..." the blonde mused as she opened the door to the bedroom.

"You nearsighted cretin!" Fareeha yelled furiously as the door swung open. "How the fuck is that offside??"

Unable to play herself, the security chief would indulge her love of football by watching it in bed – and judging by her outburst it was a high-stakes game!

"Oh good!" Noticing her wife in the doorway, Fareeha's tone changed completely, though her attention was still firmly on the screen. "I'm out of cream rolls."

Angela was about to ask how she had already gone through the giant batch of pastries that Ana had brought over, but had long since learned that therein lay madness. 

"Actually, I was thinking we could go downtown together...?"

"Uhhhmmmh..." Fareeha hesitated visibly. Once upon a time the city center had been a quick jog away for her, but nowadays...

"Don't worry, liebling," Angela giggled. She sat down on the bed to reassuringly rub Fareeha's belly. "I'll get us a taxi."

Fareeha still didn't look entirely convinced, but knew better than to argue with the blonde.

Angela smirked and leaned in for a playful kiss on her wife's forehead and teased: "If I sit up front you might just still fit in the back of the car."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haaah... wait a minute..." Fareeha exhaled and put a hand as far forward on her belly as she could reach. "When did you... get so fast?" she asked her wife when the blonde turned towards her.

Angela giggled at the perplexed straggler: "About the same time my wife got too big for our shower."

Having caught her breath, Fareeha huffed playfully as she returned to Angela's side: "What a thing to say to the woman pregnant with your child."

The blonde put an arm around her lover's back, kissing her cheek as they continued to walk – slower this time. "...And with fried chicken, and ice cream and..."

"Also your fault," Fareeha shrugged blithely, hand rubbing the side of her precious baby bump. Her sweatpants couldn't quite cover it, nor did her hoodie reach further than her belly button – her belly's bareness a testament to her growing confidence in her changing body.

"Speaking of which, isn't this the way to Burger Empress? Is that where you're taking me?"

Angela just rolled her eyes, hand wandering slightly so she could give her wife's butt a quick pinch. "And here I thought you had a one-track mind before all of this... No! But it is related."

"Ben & Gibraltar's?" Fareeha teased, never missing an opportunity to test her wife's patience.

"No!" Angela fumed. "Here!"

On display in the store windows before them were home improvement paraphernalia of all kinds.

"You're gonna buy a hammer and bash my brains in?" Fareeha was joking. Mostly. In fairness, the good doctor could be quite scary when pushed too far.

"What??" Infuriated, Angela hauled her wife into the store. "I thought... Because of someone's little incident in the shower... I was going to surprise you!" It was clear from her tone that the revelation had not gone as she had planned. Letting go, she gesticulated furiously.

"Wha..." Fareeha opened her mouth in confusion, but could not finish before Angela grabbed her hand again. Taken aback, she could not help but waddle after the blonde – at a pace she had not matched for months.

"Here!" Angela declared once they had reached their destination, somewhere in the bathroom section. The statement did little to clear up Fareeha's confusion, but noticing how her wife was huffing and puffing after the unintended workout, the doctor rushed to embrace her.

"Oh, I'm sorry liebling... I didn't mean to... Are you okay?" Angela's hands traced the great curve of Fareeha's belly as if trying to determine the baby's well-being.

Catching her breath, the taller woman took advantage of their closeness to lean heavily on her wife for support: "I'm fine, I just..." She smiled sheepishly: "I guess I'm not so used to running around as I was."

Angela gave the mother of her child a warm, apologetic smile: "And that's fine." Arms around Fareeha as best she could, the blonde's hands traced down the contours of her ample sides, flaring out to rest on voluptuous hips. Angela tilted back her head to kiss Fareeha's lips, then whispered: "I'll make it up to you."

Watching the angel's lips pull back, Fareeha struggled between leaning forward to chase them and maintaining propriety in public. Before she could make up her mind, Angela stopped her with a finger to her mouth.

"Starting with... this!"

It took Fareeha a few seconds to follow Angela's gesture, sounding a bit dumber than she had intended when she spoke: "A... bathtub?"

"Not just a bathtub. A hot tub. The top model: Silent mode, Double-Jet massage technology, XL love-seat design, in-built speaker system with – and remote control so I can make sure the water isn't too hot for the baby." Angela patted her wife's belly: "Perfect for a growing girl."

Fareeha's eyes sparkled, her jaw dropping a little more for each item on the feature list. She did her best not to look too excited, lest she undermine her outrage: "Thanks for the vote of confidence with the temp– wait, we don't know it's a girl..."

"Brigitte and Torbjörn are already setting everything up back at our house," Angela cut her off.

"I love you..." Fareeha gasped, but then her brow furrowed as realization dawned on her: "Hey, were you talking about me?"

Angela smiled innocently. With an arm on Fareeha's back she turned to lead them towards the exit: "Let's go grab something to eat, okay?"

With a sigh, Fareeha gave up on her indignation, her mouth watering already: "Goddamnit, I love you so fucking much."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took quite few rounds at the fast food joint around the corner, but eventually Fareeha found it in her to forgive her wife for... Making her walk slightly faster than usual? 

Even the tastiest meal – no matter how much ice cream she was allowed to douse it in – could give her the patience for an extended shopping trip, however. Duly splitting up, Angela had quickly and efficiently gone through her carefully constructed list of errands and was now waiting at the agreed-upon spot.

Foot tapping impatiently, Angela checked the time for the twentieth time in half as many minutes. Perhaps she should have gotten used to Fareeha's lack of punctuality for anything that didn't involve work by now, but she just couldn't stop being annoyed by it.

The angel was about to call her wife, when a loud buzzing sound made her jump so high one could be mistaken for thinking she had her Valkyrie suit on. Clutching her heart, Angela staggered around to face the shocking noise.

Nonchalantly perched on a mobility scooter, Fareeha pointed a finger gun on her shaken wife, her other hand holding the XL size milkshake she was slurping from. For the occasion, she had found a pair of aviators to complement the corny look.

"Whazzap, habi?" Fareeha smirked.

Were Fareeha's mannerisms an attempt to embarrass her wife, they could not be more perfectly affected. Angela buried her face in her palm with a smack louder than the scooter's horn.

If the doctor thought that this would offer her any respite from her exasperating lover's antics she was sorely mistaken. With a sly grin, Fareeha pointed languidly at the scooter's front basket, where a big bucket of fried chicken sat as if to taunt Angela: "Hey, babe... could you pass the grub? I wanna dip it in my milkshake."

Somehow it was possible for Angela's face to get even redder. Still covering it with her hand she sighed: "I want a divorce..."

With a shrug, Fareeha rummaged through the pockets of her hoodie and pulled out a bacon burger which she promptly unwrapped and dipped just like she had said. Licking the chunky milkshake off as it mixed with the bacon grease, she said blithely: "And I want to be able to see my feet, yet here we are."

Unable to keep her eyes away from her train wreck of a wife, Angela peered through her fingers to see Fareeha rest her milkshake on top of her belly so her hand was free to rub her gut.

"This is your 'fault', after all," she said playfully. "It's time you took responsibility..."

Angela gritted her teeth, the corner of her eye twitching dangerously: "As I recall you were quite the willing participant." She gave Fareeha's belly a firm poke; several months worth of junk food had built up sufficient protection that she wasn't exactly worried about hurting the baby.

"And you're definitely one to talk about 'responsibility'. I've been all over town, looking for things for the nursery, checking the local playground for potential dangers, stocking up on diapers while they're on sale... Meanwhile, you've been... Joyriding and stuffing your face?"

"Hey..." Fareeha protested through a mouthful of burger as she finished her meal. "I bought stuff too." Reaching ponderously under the seat of her vehicle, she pulled out a transparent bag.

"A bit premature?" Angela commented dryly as she found herself staring at a complete set of football shoes and kit – in kid's size of course.

"You gotta start 'em early," Fareeha shrugged and took a nonchalant sip of her milkshake. "Besides, didn't you set up one of those education fund thingies?"

"That's different! It's for the future!" Angela exclaimed, throwing her arms out in exasperation. So far their little exchange had gone mostly ignored by passersby, but her yelling made people pay attention.

"So's this. I'm making sure our kid doesn't grow up to be a nerd," Fareeha winked.

Angela started to protest, but it came out as nothing but spluttered nonsense and wild gesticulation. Before she could form a coherent sentence, a stern-looking older woman had come over to her:

"Miss! You can't be harassing a handicapped person like this!"

"I... ju– wha...?" Angela stammered in disbelief.

With a light touch on the gas, Fareeha swung the mobility scooter in a tight circle – in a smooth motion more befitting of a sport's car – to come up alongside Angela. She put a hand on the blonde's back and declared loudly in a brash tone: "It's okay..." She pulled off her sunglasses and raised her voice even further: "...She's my wife!"

Angela wished for nothing more than to sink into the earth forever. The earth did not oblige her.


	12. Chapter 12

Nonchalantly lounging in the pilot's seat, Lena Oxton was a picture of supreme chill as the Aurora cruised at a little under the speed of sound. Her phone ringing did not faze her either as a deft flick of a switch put it on the transport craft's speakers.

"Hey, Lena... it's me, Fareeha."

"Heya, luv. Did Angie confiscate your burgers again?"

Fareeha chuckled heartily: "After your little prank I think she's too worried she won't be able to stop eating the things to take anything from anyone."

Lena leaned into the turn as the Aurora banked. "You're welcome, luv. I get the feeling you didn't call just to thank me, though."

"Actually... I'm bored out of my mind," Fareeha admitted. Lena could definitely believe it. She hadn't seen the security officer around the base in a while and she knew how she could get with nothing to do.

"Wanna come over and watch the cup finals this evening?" The sound of eager munching crackled over the speakers. "Angie's making snacks!"

"I can hear that!" Lena laughed, taking a while to compose herself before she could continue. "Great idea, luv! I'm just gonna drop Reinhardt and Brigitte off at the base and I'll be over in a jif! But I swear, if all the snacks are gone by the time I get there…"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

In the living room, Fareeha was snugly wedged into a comfy armchair. At this point, she had to recline it pretty far just to accommodate her growing belly – which was the reason Angela had bought it for her.

With a platter of cheesy nachos resting on said belly and a can of whipped cream in her hand the pampered mother-to-be was satisfied for the time being. Angela was busy in the kitchen and Lena still hadn't– 

The doorbell's buzz announced a visitor and Fareeha immediately... sprayed a dollop of whipped cream on some nachos and remained seated. As she happily munched on, the bell rang again.

"Honey!" Eyes focused on the pre-game analysis on the television in front of her, Fareeha yelled for her wife's attention. "Door!"

There was a pause, broken only by the continued buzzing from the door.

"Uhm... liebling... could you get that for me?" Angela called from the kitchen, sounding a bit flustered. Perhaps sensing that her liebling wouldn't budge without good reason, she reluctantly admitted: "I spilled some dressing... on my hands. And shirt. And the floor. And... the ceiling??"

Fareeha sighed loudly to make sure her disapproval was known. With the snacks cleared away she grabbed the armrests and with a mighty heave... remained exactly where she was. An annoyed little grunt was the only acknowledgment of how her belly impeded her movement. She was only getting heavier, but usually Angela was there to help her with every little thing so she didn't tend to notice.

"Habi..." Fareeha said tentatively, about to call for her to help get her pregnant ass out of the chair when she remembered: "Ah!" With the push of a button, the chair righted itself – and more or less tipped her out of her seat as her belly pushed down on the front of the seat cushion.

With great effort, Fareeha pushed herself to her feet and went to open the door. It slid open to reveal Lena's excited grin:

"I'm not late, am I? Had to blink by my room to grab my kit." The Brit was definitely prepared, wearing her team's colors – for the occasion complemented by the baseball cap she had 'won' by supplying Fareeha with fast food. "Aaand guess who brought crisps and beer!”

Striking a pose, Lena proudly held up a bag of snacks and a six pack.

"Oooh..." Fareeha's eyes went wide as they homed in on the brews: Cheap, insipid lager – exactly the kind she loved to kick back with on a Friday evening (much to the chagrin of Angela's slightly more refined palate).

Finally noticing the conflicted reluctance on Fareeha's face, Lena offered her a sheepish smile: "Oh knickers... that's right, you're preggers."

Before Fareeha could say anything, the embarrassed Brit had disappeared into the swirling energy of a recall. Then, when she returned – sans booze – the poor thirsty woman was ambushed by Angela coming up to playfully grab her behind. Fareeha had gotten used to her wife having increasing trouble keeping her hands off her rear, but this time she was caught by surprise.

"Sorry, doc! I get it, no booze in this house," Lena smiled anxiously, holding up her hands to show that she wasn't smuggling.

"Only when this one is extra infuriating and Mama Mercy needs a little nightcap," Angela smirked and gave Fareeha's squishy butt an extra squeeze for emphasis.

Blushing a little, Fareeha cleared her throat and took a step back to let their visitor in. Lanky Lena slipped neatly through the narrow gap between the two lovebirds and strode into the living room. As they turned to follow, Angela put her arm on Fareeha's back: "You okay, babe?"

Fareeha couldn't help but sniffle, fighting back tears as the mood swing hit her: "It's just not the same..." She held up her empty hand, where by all rights there should be a malty brew right now.

"Hey... don't cry. You know what, you just sit down and I'll see what I can do…"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fareeha didn't really notice her wife's subsequent absence. The game had started and she was way too preoccupied following the breathtaking plays. When Angela returned and put a cold can of beer into her greedy mitt, she just idly sipped it without thinking.

In fact, even when Angela brought them beer after beer, both Lena and Fareeha were too busy watching the game – and shoveling down the snacks she prepared – to comment on her suddenly liberal alcohol policy.

For her part, Fareeha was just happy to have a trusty brew at the ready. After all, Angela probably knew what she was doing. Still, when half-time rolled around she couldn't help but wonder...

"Wowee, Angie. When did you order pizza?" Lena exclaimed, impressed that the blonde had found the time while she was busy showering them with sausage rolls, nachos, chicken wings and more.

"My little rocket angel's taken a shine to anchovy-and-pineapple pizza... with peanut butter." Angela winced slightly at the disgusting combination before she put the box on top of Fareeha's belly – after making doubly sure it wasn't too hot of course!

"Don't worry, I got you regular pepperoni pizza, Lena," the blonde laughed when she saw the Brit's reaction mirror her own.

Realizing she could just sit back and wait for Angela to come back from the kitchen with her pizza, Lena slapped her thighs and exclaimed: "Damn, you're a lucky girl, Fareeha! I wish Emily lavished this kind of attention on me." She dipped a sausage roll in one of the dozens of provided condiments – Fareeha's cravings could be fickle, so Angela knew to prepare – and leaned back to bite into it.

"Mind you, I'd probably weigh a tonne!" she laughed, before the promised pizza appeared before her: "Ah, thanks luv!"

Fareeha took another sip of her beer while she considered Lena's words. Before she could formulate a response, however, a more pressing matter came to mind: "Hmm... my beer doeshn't tashte quite the shame..." She mused, her words slurred as she held up the can to study it – and accidentally covered up where it said "non-alcoholic" at the same time.

"Shhh, it's probably just the hormones," Angela assured her, leaning over to pick up a slice: "You just eat your pizza and watch the game, liebling."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The soft glow of the television switched from the green of the football pitch to the many hues of incessant ads. In the sofa, Lena was snoring into a pillow, still holding on to a half-empty can of non-alcoholic lager. It was late, but neither Fareeha nor Angela had the heart to wake her.

"Let her shleep..." Fareeha muttered, sounding rather tipsy from all the "beers" she'd had.

"Agreed," Angela said slyly and pulled her turtleneck sweater a little tighter around her curves. Thus prepared she leaned over Fareeha, idly rubbing her wife's sides: "I can clean up here tomorrow... why don't we give Lena some peace and..." She reached down to give Fareeha's sweatpants a tug. "...test the hot tub together?"

Imaginary drunk and very close to Angela's starkly silhouetted bosom, Fareeha swallowed. She had no chance to resist and yet...

"I... uh..." She blushed, then smiled sheepishly: "I think I'm too full to move..."

Angela shook her head and chuckled. Eyes burning, she climbed forward so her knees straddled her lover's belly, a hungry smirk on her lips: "Well, well... it seems my little bird is completely at my mercy, then…"


	13. Chapter 13

Angela hummed happily as she got back to her car, walking down the streets. Taking a little time for herself had proven to be a very good idea in the end. Lately Angela had neglected things in order to take care of her voracious wife. That was until she realized that her bangs were now long enough to cover her glasses, preventing her from working properly, among other things. That’s why the blonde decided to make a little trip to the town, so she could get a new haircut. And also buy new yarn’s balls for her collection.

She had recently discovered that knitting was a very relaxing activity, which helped a lot in their current situation. The blonde was hoping she could knit a few things for their future child: hats, little sweaters, and maybe socks? That perspective was making her extremely happy and a bright smile appeared on her face. 

“Maybe I could knit something for Fareeha too...” the good doctor thought as she ran her fingers over the now shaved back of her head. She had wanted to try having an undercut for a while now, and was eager to show her new style to Fareeha. Maybe that would get her a free pass for one of her wife’s delightful feet massage. After checking her hairstyle in the rear mirror, Angela turned on the engine and drove back to their house, humming to the songs on the radio.

Later she parked in front of it and walked inside, kicking off her shoes and putting them neatly in the shoe rack near the door. 

“Babe! I’m home!” she called out, seeing no trace of her wife in the living room. No answer. Angela rose an eyebrow at that and looked around. 

“What’s this?” She crouched down and picked up a sock, then another, all the way down to the laundry basket. Clothes were scattered all around the room, which made the blonde sighs in anticipation. Something was definitely up and the good doctor was determined to know what it was. So, without a second thought, she made her way upstairs, once again picking up socks from the floor. Fareeha was usually awake by that time, but who knows what she had gotten herself into. 

“Honey?” She called out when she heard a grunt coming from their room. “Is something’s wrong?”

“Y-yes...” 

Her heart skipped a beat, and she rushed to the their room, worried something had happened to her wife or their future child. But, what she saw when she walked in, made her tilt her head in confusion.

Surrounded by a big pile of clothes, mostly socks, her wife was sitting there, frantically rummaging through it, and sometimes grabbing a few cookies from the bag at her feet. Angela would have laughed if it weren’t for the tears rolling down the soldier’s cheeks. So she kneel down next to her and gently laid her hand on Fareeha’s shoulder.

“Liebling? What’s going on here?”

“I can’t find them!” Fareeha said in between tears, reaching out for another box in the closet, she then proceed to spill on the floor.

“What?”

“My f-favorite socks! The one with the d-donuts on it ! Where did you put them?”

“Hummm they should be there somewhere.” Angela said, stroking Fareeha’s back to calm her down. “We’re going to find them.”

“No! I looked everywhere! They are missing!” Fareeha sobbed, her eyes a bit red from crying and crumbs on her cheeks. The blonde did her best to not laugh, and instead hugged her wife tightly. Well, as tightly as she possibly could with their future child in between them. 

“What about I got you some snacks, and then I’ll look around for your socks?” Angela asked, rubbing her wife’s back gently. 

“B-but... I want my socks now! They are so comfy...” Fareeha laid her head against the blonde’s shoulder, sobbing silently. “My feet are so c-cold...” 

“Why don’t you just lay down in bed then, hum? We could watch a movie together?”

The soldier considered it and grumbled in Angela’s arms, only leaning against her more. Her mood swings had been worse than ever lately, and usually for the most silly things, such as not being able to drink her favorite beer while watching football games. 

“N-no... I want my socks back!” Fareeha mumbled as she tried to get up. The blonde helped her through that difficult operation then managed to make her lay on their bed. Fareeha literally let herself fall on it and hugged her pillow, crying into it. “B-babe hurry please! I want them back...” 

The brunette cried more and more, her face buried into the fluffy pillow. Angela tried to cover her with the blanket but Fareeha pushed her hand away. “M-my! M-myyy...”

“Alright, alright! Honey don’t cry, I’m going to find them I promise! I’ll even dip your fried chicken in ice cream myself if you want, but please don’t cry...” 

Angela stormed out of the room, heading for the kitchen and especially the fridge. There she found a bit pot of raspberry ice cream that she place on the counter. 

“And now the chicken!” She teared off the plastic wrapper and quickly put it in a pan. This was going to give her some time to look for the missing socks. She would also need to keep Fareeha busy. Her mind was racing, searching for a way to occupy her long enough. The blonde passed by the TV and saw the boxes of her wife’s favorite planes movies. Perfect. 

“This will do the trick just fine!” she said triumphantly, then ran to the laundry room. As quickly as possible, she sorted out the various clothes and underwear lying on the ground. But no donut socks… 

“Have you found them?” Fareeha called out.

“I’m working on it!” Angela said then quickly went back the kitchen when she smelled something. “Shit!”

After the precious chicken was secured and placed in a bowl, Angela carried it to their room where her wife was still laying on the bed, sobbing. 

“Look what I got for you!” she said cheerfully as she placed the tray next to Fareeha. After a second, and without moving her face away from the pillow, the soldier patted the bed until she felt the crispy chicken under her fingers. And only then did she uncover her face and took a large bite of her favorite snack. Angela giggled and set up the laptop next to her. 

“Just relax hum? I’m going to find those mean socks.” The blonde kissed Fareeha’s head softly, then sat down so she could search for the socks, and clean up the mess at the same time. All their clothes were scattered on the floor, so she had quite a bit of work to do. 

“Please find them...I need them now,” the soldier mumbled and snorted loudly, using her shirt’s sleeve as a tissue.

Once again the blonde proceeded to neatly sort out all the clothes, fold them back and place them in their rightful spot in the closet. Out of the corner of her blue eyes, she noticed that her wife had somehow made herself comfortable, her teary eyes glued to the monitor and her mouth full of ice cream.

Sadly for Angela, she didn’t have much luck here either. The socks were still missing, and she was running out of time. She gritted her teeth, and got out of the room to retrieve her phone. 

“What’s the name of the brand again?” She rubbed the back of her neck as she paced in the living room. When she finally remembered it, she scrolled through the products, only to find out that the needed socks where out of stock. “Scheisse...”

The blonde looked at her watch. If she wanted to get those socks, she had to hurry. 

“Babe? I’m going to the store, we’re out of uhm….Pizza rolls!” she called out as she grabbed her bag and put on her shoes.

“Buy some spray cheese too please... Hey! But what about my socks?! You promised!”

The blonde cursed under her breath and gritted her teeth. “Hmmm... I’m going to look in the garage and in the garden! I’ll be back soon”

“O-ok...” 

Angela sighed and once again left the house, running to the car so she could get to the stores in time.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“Alright I got them! Mission complete!” Angela walked in the house, out of breath, her hair disheveled from all the running she had to do. 

The blonde had gone to literally every shop, every mall in town and had managed to find the mighty pair of socks. The last one! She felt so proud and had raced back to their house, so her wife’s feet could be warm again. 

She heard a loud burp coming from their room and headed to the laundry room, getting the socks out of their wrapping so Fareeha couldn’t tell she had just bought them. She hated to lie to her wife but that was a matter of surviving for both of them. She quickly sprayed a bit of perfume on them to make them seem freshly washed, then went to their room.

“Babe? You’re going to be the happiest when you’ll see what I’ve found behind the washing machine...” she said proudly and showed off the socks to her wife.

“Oh thanks.” Fareeha said as she scratched her butt, then glancing at them for a second before taking a handful of vinegar chips. “But I’m over it now.”

“What?!” Angela let herself fall on the bed, her face on Fareeha’s legs. “I can’t believe it...”

Fareeha tilted her head in confusion, looking at her exhausted wife: “What’s all the fuss about habi?”

The blonde tried with all her might to not scream at her wife. Instead she got a hold of the soldier’s feet, put on the socks then snuggled against Fareeha’s side, stroking her baby bump softly. “I just think I’m going to need your best massage right now, if you ever want to be forgiven.”


	14. Chapter 14

Angela yawned as she paged through medical reports on her holopad. She had come into the office late, but that didn't mean any extra sleep: Keeping Fareeha out of trouble while she was out of the house was a laborious process – one that involved a lot of foot rubs, pillow fluffing and enough food, within easy reach, to satisfy her increasingly outrageous cravings.

Not that the weekend had offered much more opportunity for rest. Her wife was just growing more emotional and more demanding with each day, and Angela was all too ready to provide. Not to mention all the work cleaning up after Fareeha and Lena's little football party.

And then, when she went by the bathroom to pick up the laundry, she had come upon Fareeha trying to climb into the new hot tub. When she leaned forward like that, how could Angela not drop everything and sink her fingers into the sides of her wife's butt. After all, all that ice cream and pickles had made it so big and soft and...

Suddenly coming to her senses, Angela realized she had crumpled up the poor holopad in her hands, one last blue flicker heralding its demise. Her lower lip ached where she had bit down on it hard, but embarrassment quickly overshadowed any hurt.

Blushing furiously, the doctor cleared her throat, glanced around as if to confirm that her office was empty – and casually tossed the broken computer in the bin.

"Focus, Ziegler!" she admonished herself, staring up at the ceiling in exasperation. As the doctor at the base, she had an important job to do! She couldn't just daydream about her lover's... Damnit! There she was, back in that bathroom, staring at Fareeha's rear again!

"Ugh, maybe some fresh air will do me some good..." The tortured blonde slung herself out of her chair, straightened her coat and stepped out of the office. Angela had thought it would clear her mind, but all she could think of as she walked down the corridor was how much she wanted to see her wife.

"Oh, there you are, doc!" Lena's sudden appearance jolted Angela back to reality. "I was just looking for you. You see, your wife's out front..."

Angela perked up.

"...on the parking lot..."

Angela raised an eyebrow.

"...driving some sort of weird scooter..."

Angela's lips narrowed perceptibly.

"...doing donuts on the asphalt?"  
Angela buried her face in her palm. All she could think of was how much she never wanted to see her wife again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halfway through their daily session with Zarya, the gym was filled with the groans and cries of poor recruits. It was therefore no surprise that no one heard the large door leading to the courtyard open.

"Move your ass, Kyle!" It was all the warning the struggling recruit got before he had to stumble out of the way. What he thought was a runaway train was so much worse: Their old instructor barreling in on a mobility scooter.

Reclining casually, so far back that the seat had to have been modified, Fareeha sped through the gaping crowd, before pulling the brake to execute an inordinately perfect handbrake turn and coming to a stop next to the unamused Zarya.

"No tire marks on gym floor," the giant loomed.

"Hehe, whoopsie!" Fareeha grinned blithely. "Is it illegal for a teacher to check up on her students now?" She had dressed up in her finest sweatpants for the occasion, completing the outfit with a vaguely zipped-up hoodie and a once-baggy band shirt that was now a crop top.

Zarya stared blankly at Fareeha a couple of seconds before jumping back when the pregnant woman suddenly exploded in an imperious bellow: "Hey! What are you standing around for??"

The recruits let out a collective "eeep!" and snapped to attention. One by one they awkwardly got back to whatever they thought they had been doing before she crashed their class.

"That's better," Fareeha said and took a big sip of the milkshake she was holding. Her driving hand rested happily on her tummy. "I swear, you guys are getting lazy in my absence..."

For the next couple of minutes, the only sounds in the hall were the students' panting and Fareeha's slurping when suddenly one of the side doors slammed open.

Zarya rolled her eyes and muttered a string of Russian obscenities under her breath at yet another interruption to her class.

"Lieeebling...!" The honeyed menace in Angela's voice chilled the bones of everyone present. Apart from its intended target, who had learned to take it in stride.

Angela's grin contrasted ominously with the fury in her eyes as she strode over to her blissfully unaware wife: "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"I just thought I'd stop b-ayyyee..." Fareeha began when Angela stepped on the gas on her scooter, steering them out of the gym. The blonde turned to give Zarya an apologetic look before the rolling door closed behind them.

"I was on the way to the store to–" Fareeha explained before abruptly cutting herself off. She hesitated, obviously trying to think of something else to say. Eventually she just laughed it off and patted her stomach: "To buy snacks of course! Haha, you know me; can't stop eating these days!"  
Angela wanted to call her bluff, but she didn't exactly disagree with what her wife just said. Instead she sighed and gave her a kiss on the cheek: "You know it can be dangerous driving around in this thing, babe! Why don't you go home and snuggle up in bed and I'll come by with something to eat on my lunch break."

"Ehhh..." Fareeha hesitated, before finally managing to resist the temptation of Angela taking time out of her day to treat her like a queen. "N-no, no... I'll just... order something."

Exhausted, Angela wasn't about to argue with that. She gave her wife a big hug and sent her on her way with a mild admonishment: "Just make sure you also order some veggies, okay?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frazzled and bedraggled, Angela stumbled through the front door. The heavily laden shopping bags were left to sit in the hall as the tired angel wrangled off her coat. She'd get them in a sec... No doubt her wife had already maxed out her credit card ordering fast food, but Angela knew that if she didn't come home with enough food to satisfy Fareeha's cravings there would be hell to pay.

"Babe, I'm ho... ome?" Angela was surprised to find Fareeha out of bed – sat in the kitchen with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sooorry!" the poor woman bawled. Instinctively, Angela looked around for a quick snack with which to comfort her. The angel could not stand seeing her wife unhappy and, as had been proven time and again, she was quite willing to overindulge Fareeha in order to placate her – against her better judgment though it might be.

Fareeha sniffled and calmed down a little when a dorito with whipped cream and strawberry jam was pushed between her lips. Angela let her chew for a bit and wiped away a snot bubble while waiting for her wife to speak.

"I wanted to do something nice for you..." Fareeha whined, pausing to be fed another treat. "I went by the store and everything!"

Angela cradled Fareeha's puffy cheek in her hand, caressing it with her thumb while she patiently waited for the distraught woman to start making sense.

"I was going to surprise you... but then..."

"Hey, it's okay. Don't worry about surprising me. You shouldn't overexert yourself, liebling."

"But I already did. I mean, I already made it..."

Angela gave her a puzzled look: "Made what?"

"Dinner. That's why I went to the store today, to buy ingredients. You're always working so hard and doing everything for me, so I wanted to do something for you in return. And I had all the stuff ready and made you vegetable moussaka with salad and hummus and..." It was clear from Fareeha's tone that this had been quite the laborious process.

Angela gave Fareeha a concerned look. She didn't like her using the stove in her condition, but at least she hadn't been handling frying pans or anything.  
"And everything was done, but then I thought... 'what if I put chocolate syrup and lime on everything?'" Fareeha grabbed Angela's hands and sobbed: "I just couldn't resist, habi! All of it. I ate all of it!"

"Babe... baby..." Angela held her wife's head against her bosom. After a hard day at work she was so touched by Fareeha's thoughtfulness that she could barely hold back the tears herself. "It's okay. It's not like they're gonna run out of eggplants and tahini at the store. Hey... Why don't I swing by and grab some more ingredients and then you can show me how it's done?"

Fareeha sniffed and peered out from Angela's arms: "Y-yeah, I'd like that."

Angela bent down to kiss Fareeha's hair: "I'll be right back."

Stepping away, she caressed the top of Fareeha's belly and smiled: "I look forward to the lesson. After all, now that we're becoming a family, I should know how to keep my lovely wife fed, right?"

Already hungry again, Fareeha could only agree with that sentiment.


	15. Chapter 15

The delivery went far better than what Fareeha had imagined. Of course she was still exhausted, more than she had ever experienced during her years in the military. But on the other hand, the happiness and relief she had felt when the nurses placed her baby on her chest, was indescribable. 

Holding her daughter in her arms was the best feeling in the world, especially since she could share this amazing moment with her beloved wife, Angela. The blonde stayed with her through the whole process, supporting her and encouraging her with all she had. Even when Fareeha almost crushed her hand during the last pushes. The doctor's poor hand was still a little numb. But it was all forgotten and replaced by happy tears when they saw their little girl, all wrapped up in a blanket to keep her warm. 

"She's so beautiful…Our little bird…Welcome to our family sweetheart…" Angela smiled brightly, gently stroking the baby's delicate cheek, who made a few sounds in response. The blonde thought they were the most beautiful sounds she had ever heard. 

"The most beautiful baby ever…" Fareeha nodded, her eyes glued to their baby. "I never want to let go of her. She's so tiny, so fragile…"

Angela giggled and kissed her wife's head. She couldn't believe she was a mother now. Even with all the time she had spent reading books about motherhood, all the preparation they did in the nursery, all the time passed wondering how their baby would look like. Yet, here they were. Their baby girl had a few tufts of black hair here and there, a cute little nose, and dark blue eyes that made Fareeha's heart melt when she saw them for the first time. 

The good doctor gently kissed her baby's tiny hand, giggling when she heard those little sounds again. 

"What are we going to name her?" 

Fareeha thought about it for a moment, rubbing her daughter's back very gently to keep her warm. 

"What about 'bucket'? Our little Bucket Pickle?" 

"Are you serious?" Angela raised an eyebrow, and looked up at her wife for second. Then she gently held her baby in her arms. "No way we're calling her that…She's too beautiful." 

"Pickles are beautiful too," Fareeha mumbled, then yawned loudly: "I'd love to have some right now…" 

Angela nodded absentmindedly, pacing in the room with her daughter in her arms. For now though, she would have to wait to spend more time with her and felt heartbroken when a nurse came to take their daughter away so Fareeha could rest. 

"I miss her so much already. See you soon habibti…" 

"Me too… But you two need to sleep, it's been a long day," Angela said, joining another nurse to help Fareeha sit on a wheelchair so she could go in another room. "We will see her soon though, when our little princess has to eat." 

"Hehe, if she's like me, there is a chance this will take some time," Fareeha teased as the nurse was taking her to another room. Angela rolled her eyes as she followed her. The blonde would usually teased her back, but she was way, way too happy at the moment, so she let it slip. 

"My two beautiful gluttons…"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Fareeha laid down in bed, the soldier fell fast asleep, exhausted from the delivery and the roller coaster of emotions of the day. Angela tucked her in carefully and arranged her pillows, making sure her wife was comfortable. It wasn't the first time she had seen her in a hospital bed, yet it felt so different. 

Fareeha had a peaceful smile on her face, her black hair a little disheveled and stuck to her sweaty skin. The blonde grabbed a towel and gently wiped it away, trying to not wake her up. A few mumbles escaped her wife's lips, making Angela giggle softly. 

"So cute…" She then kissed her forehead softly and sat on the chair next to the bed. Angela retrieved her phone and proceed to send a short text to all their friends and family, letting them know the baby was born and safe, as well as when they could come to the hospital. As usual, Lena was the first to answer, congratulating the couple profusely, as well as promising to come the next day with Emily. 

Later, Angela found herself wandering in the hospital's hallway, a cup of coffee in her hand. The good doctor was used to sleepless nights and wasn't feeling particularly tired at the moment. So she occupied herself with the many messages she got, trying to find amusing ways to answer every time. 

And maybe half an hour later, she was standing in front of the room where all the newborn babies were, and looked through the glass for her daughter. After a few seconds of research she found her, sleeping peacefully in her little crib, wearing the clothes the couple had given the nurses earlier. The little girl was wearing the pastel blue hat Angela had knitted a few weeks ago. Since they didn't know the gender before the delivery, they settled on a few colors they liked and Angela got to work. 

The blonde smiled brightly, looking at her beautiful daughter who was slightly moving around in her sleep, clenching and unclenching her tiny fists. 

"Awwww…" 

All that Angela wanted at the moment was to hold her forever and fix in her mind as many details as she could, to never forget any of it. She knew that raising a child was a difficult task, and suddenly, a wave of doubt plagued her mind. Would she be a good mother? For a second, she thought about her parents, wondering if they had felt the same thing when she came to the world. Sadly, she didn't have the opportunity to ask them for advice… They wouldn't have the opportunity to meet their granddaughter either… 

Tears rolled on the blonde's cheeks as her mind raced. She wiped them away and saw the golden ring on her finger, reminding her that she wouldn't be alone in this. Fareeha would be there, and that thought alone brought her so much joy. She looked at her daughter again and mumbled: 

"You'll see sweetheart, you're going to have the best moms ever…" 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock on the door woke Fareeha up and she opened her eyes softly, grumbling. 

"Mmm… Noooo…I want to sleep…." 

Angela giggled and went to the door, letting the nurse walk in with the baby. The blonde then helped Fareeha sit and pecked her pouty lips. 

"You'll sleep later liebling, our daughter is hungry," she said and untied the top of Fareeha's gown so she could feed their newborn. The little girl was crying and Angela quickly went to the nurse to hold her. The doctor was so glad to hold her again. The blonde smiled and kissed her forehead softly. 

"Shhh… Don't cry sweetie…Mama is here…" she whispered, gently rocking her daughter in her arms so she would stop crying. Fareeha rubbed her eyes sleepily and smiled, looking at her wife. This warmed her heart and she nodded at what the nurse was explaining her. 

Then it was the moment to feed her baby girl for the first time and Fareeha was very excited for it. Angela gently placed their daughter in the soldier's strong arms and sat on the edge of the bed. 

"Go on habibti…" Fareeha said in a gentle voice, waiting for the baby to start feeding. What she did after a few seconds, slowly calming down. "Very good…You're a real champion…" 

Angela kissed her wife's head, her eyes glued to this little bundle of joy in Fareeha's arms. 

"Her mommy is doing very good as well." 

Fareeha blushed a little and snorted. She had never seen herself as the motherly type, especially because of what she went through with Ana. Yet, here she was, feeding her own daughter, and she couldn't be happier. And her smile only grew bigger when their daughter laid her little hand on her breast, looking up at them with those beautiful dark blue eyes. 

"Awwww… Look at you sweetheart, you're the cutest… Yes you are…" Angela reached out and gently stroked her cheek. "She looks so much like you." 

"Are you saying that because of her strong appetite?" 

"Noooo you big goofball…" Angela rolled her eyes, wrapping her arm around her wife's shoulder, her head resting against hers. "Look at those cute cheeks and pouty lips, her beautiful black hair. That's totally you…" 

"Maybe, but the nose and chin are yours for sure." 

Angela nodded, stroking her daughter's hair softly. The little girl kept drinking, making little sounds every now and then. After a few minutes, she let go of her mother's breast and yawned, resting against her arm. Angela helped Fareeha with her gown then gently cleaned her daughter's cheeks. 

"Thanks babe," Fareeha said before yawning as well. "Do you want to hold her? You two looked so adorable earlier…" 

"I'd love to…" 

Fareeha smiled brightly and carefully placed her daughter in the blonde's arms. "There you go habibti…Mama wants to say hello again.." 

Angela smiled as she adjusted her position, making sure their little angel was comfortable in her arms. The blonde couldn't help but smile at her, holding one of her daughter's hands in hers. 

"Mein kleine vogel…" she whispered, kissing her forehead softly. The baby looked at her, moving her legs a little. After a moment though, she yawned again, her eyes almost closed. Angela then started singing to her softly in her native language.

Looking at them from her bed, Fareeha felt her heart melt more and more in her chest as she saw the love of her life take care of their child. She hoped she would remember those family moments forever. Angela's gentle voice, the look on her daughter's face… All those little things that made her the happiest person in the world right now. 

When they had started preparing the nursery, all kinds of things came back to Angela's mind. Especially songs her own mother used to sing for her. And now, the doctor could do the same with her own child. The baby's eyes kept closing and opening slowly, her tiny body relaxing in her mother's arms. Yet the blonde kept singing, until she realized the two most important people in her life had both fallen asleep. That made the blonde giggle softly, then she leaned in to kiss her baby's forehead again. 

The nurse came back and took back their baby so she could sleep in her crib. Again, the blonde's heart ached in her chest. She couldn't wait to go back home so she could spend more time with her daughter. This would bring a lot of changes to the couple's lives but Angela was hopeful. She turned her head toward her wife when she heard her grumble:

"Mmm… No, no…I want… A cheeseburger…And maple syrup..." 

Angela rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair, trying to get comfortable so she could rest a bit. She put her coat over herself and closed her eyes, her smile never leaving her face. 

Some things would never change it seemed…


End file.
